Kicks and Kisses
by Miffy-Chan
Summary: Two five year old kids, Shippou and Rin, conspirate to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru together. Throw in an empty headed hanyou cursed to be a dog and you get disaster. Will love prevail with Naraku snooping about? This story takes place in the modern era.
1. Prologue

AN: The Feudal Era doesn't exist here. Everything takes place in the present.

Disclaimer: Nicky and Miffy-chan do NOT own Inuyasha (thank goodness), Kagome, Sesshoumaru sniff or any other characters from the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One

Prologue

Kagome Higurashi was the average 20-year-old girl, considerably tall with a figure that would have gave Victoria Secret models a run for their money. As a vet, she was financially stable, had a house, dog, and not to mention a grandfather with his head up in space. She had moved out of her mother's apartment a year ago due to her need for privacy, but had adopted a dog as she was used to having Buyo around but the lump of walking fats and fur had stubbornly refused to move its fat weight from the shrine.

"Move it Kira! We've got to get to work before I get my pants fired." Kagome screeched. Due to her profession, she was permitted to bring her dog to work provided that it was toilet-trained.

Kira snarled in reply. It wasn't his fault, after all, she was the one who was having a bad hair day and had spent the past 15 minutes in the toilet attempting to tie the tail of a broom she called hair into a ponytail. Though she had a tendency to be mindful of the state her hair was in, she was seriously lacking in having a sense of beauty-consciousness.

Never in his life had he seen her in revealing clothes. For Kami-sama's sake, she hadn't gone for a single hair or face treatment in her life. Her wardrobe was also about as empty as a certain hanyou's head.

Kagome tugged on Kira's leash and pushed him into the backseat of her car. Kira growled in defiance, but made no attempts to stop her. "Insolent whelp…" Kagome murmured as she gave the giant fur ball a final shove.

'Why in the name of Kami-sama did I have to offend that Tsubaki bitch of all people?' thought Inuyasha darkly. 'Damn the curse… sealing me into this stupid dog form…' Inuyasha sighed inwardly. A reckless driver with no sense of self-conservation as a master is really a dog's wish. Not to say that he had to constantly respond to the ridiculous name 'Kira'.

Inuyasha barked in glee and relief as the car neared the clinic. He was almost certain that she had some form of bribery or had gotten her driving license with her pretty face as she crashed through the streets like a 15-year-old teenager with a hangover whom had taken a driving crash course.

He bounded into the clinic, practically worshipping the solid ground under his feet as Kagome chirped a good morning to Sango, the receptionist.

"Yo Sango! How are you?"

"Hi Kagome-chan! I'm alive and kicking. How's Kira?"

"The usual, he wouldn't get in the damned car."

'And I wouldn't doubt that.' thought Sango.

Kagome entered her personal workspace with Kira just as the front doors burst open again. 'Another paranoid pansy squealing about his pet that lost a strand of hair I suppose…' Sango thought as she picked a stray fur of a guinea pig from her hair. "Morning!" said an indigo-eyed young man, who was carrying a raccoon. "Well, my raccoon just fell ill and-"

He fell silent as he saw Sango.

"My name is Miroku Kazeka." He clasped her hands in his over the receptionist's table and said, "Such exotic beauty… Are you willing to bear my child?"

A slap resounded across the room.

"HENTAI!" screeched the violated person.

Kagome promptly flew out of her room. "What the fish is going on here!" she yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango let out an anguished yell. "This son of a b-"

"Ah, another charming woman, I should thank my lucky stars… Good morning my dear, my name is Miroku Kazeka and I did nothing save asking that beautiful lady over there to bear my child." stated Miroku, with a red handprint across one cheek.

Kagome could have sworn she became clinically dead for a second. She stared blankly at him. "You what?"

"Asked her to bear my child." said Miroku without a tint of red on his cheeks, as he boldly edged over to Kagome. "Now can you take a look at my raccoon, Hachi, please?"

Another slap resounded across the room.

"Remove your hand or I'll do it for you!" Kagome yelled at the man with the accursed hand, who now had symmetrical handprints across both cheeks. "Try that again and you can kiss those precious jewels of yours good bye. Now stop pussyfooting around, get your damn ass into my office and let me see that poor raccoon which by some ungodly misfortune landed up in the hands of a philanderer."

(In the evening…)

"Well, at least today wasn't that screwed up," said Kagome sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Especially that Miroku… he isn't too bad when your butt is grope-free. Come on, Kira. Let's go home."

Inuyasha, who had been blissfully dozing in a corner, growled at Kagome as he returned from a trip to la-la land. He reluctantly got up from the floor and stretched himself.

"Beat it, you ball of incarnated fats, before I make you." threatened Kagome, as she packed up her stuff and got ready to leave.

Inuyasha gazed resentfully at Kagome but followed her anyway, giving a soft snort when Kagome bade Sango goodbye affectionately. 'Ningens and the 'thing' they call friendship…'

A long and uneventful (save for Inuyasha being sick out of the window) car ride later, they arrived at the park. Inuyasha woofed questioningly, and Kagome laughed and replied, "Well, it seemed such a nice day, so I thought we should get away for a while. Don't you agree, Kira?"

Inuyasha gave an indignant growl. 'Another day of being dragged around like a rag-doll. She sure loves introducing me to her sick idea of fun…' Why couldn't she find a mate and drag him around instead?'

However, they managed to get through half an hour of 'strolling' without any dispute. 'That's considered a real achievement. Why, I think I even saw a pig fly past. I guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' Inuyasha noted. 'I _might _even enjoy myself.'

Then, as they rounded a bend, Inuyasha caught sight of a man sitting on a bench. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His long silver hair gently cascaded down his back, coming a little over his waist. Slender fingers gently but firmly held a book in front of him, as he narrowed his golden eyes in concentration.

A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. 'Well well, brother… I didn't expect to see you here. I guess this might be interesting after all…' Inuyasha thought, as he gazed from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and smiled evilly.

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miffy-Chan: Yay, so that's the first chappie down! (cheers)

Nicky-Chan: You know, woof sounds really OOC on Inu. (bonks MC on the head with her keyboard)

Miffy-Chan: HEY! What else can I make Inu do, moo?

Nicky-Chan: That might just be a good idea.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE FU-

Miffy-Chan: (snatches NC's keyboard and bonks Inu on the head) No vulgarities there Inu-chan. Anyway, please revi-

Nicky-Chan: OI! I don't want my keyboard with Inu's fleas!

Myouga: I take that as an insult… Demo, ITADAKIMASU! (Jumps to Inuyasha)

Miffy-Chan: WHATEVER. (clears throat) Ahem. ANYWAY. Please review!


	2. Misery loves company

Disclaimer: Both Nicky and Miffy-chan were at point-blank range of getting shot by Rumiko Takahashi when we demanded to take over her story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Thank you all one-niners, family and friends who bothered to review despite all the tests and PTs coming up, it is greatly appreciated. Arigatou minna-san! Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Mansi, our dear one-niner who left for America, Texas. Elephant-chan we will miss you dearly!

_Though leave us, you may,_

_For your safety we all pray,_

_Don't wither away…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. 'Well well, brother… I didn't expect to see you here. I guess this might be interesting after all…' Inuyasha thought, as he gazed from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and smiled evilly._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two

_Misery loves company_

Inuyasha resisted the tugging on his leash coming from Kagome. "What is your problem, you pea-brainer? Come on puppy boy!" Kagome chided.

Inuyasha feigned ignorance. He was determined to repay her for the pure torture she had put him through when they were 'strolling'.

Shrugging off her blasphemous remark on the creation of dogs, he lurched forward and went galloping towards Sesshoumaru despite Kagome's vice-like grip on the leash. Of course, the unfortunate creature behind him was yelling blue murder as he sped up, sprinting towards his lifetime goal.

His heart leapt in anticipation.

Veering slightly off direction, he roughly brushed against Sesshoumaru's leg, skidding to a stop a meter in front of him with his paws buried in dried mud. Kagome, as he anticipated, was not as fortunate.

The momentarily stunned female sailed through the air and collided into a bewildered Sesshoumaru. Slamming face-first into a hard chest, she desperately fumbled for something to maintain her balance. Her hands flew towards the nearest object and ended up with a fistful of silky silver hair.

In a split second, his hands were all over hers as he attempted to pry his hair free from her death-grip, which without a doubt would do no good to his scalp. However, her female-instincts kicked in at the wrong time. Drawing up her knee-

She rammed it into his family jewels.

His vision flashed white before his brain registered the pain in his reproductive organs.

'Ouch.' Sesshoumaru winced mentally.

Inuyasha doubled over in silent laughter which slowly but surely deprived him of his oxygen intake. Not a sound was heard from Sesshoumaru but the intense pain was reflected in his eyes as his pupils narrowed into tiny slits that screamed out in agony.

Despite the fact that his body was furiously protesting from fatigue, Inuyasha summoned every ounce of his strength and charged towards Sesshoumaru's back, giving him a final shove towards Kagome.

For the second time in his entire life, Sesshoumaru, the great taiyoukai of the west, was caught completely unaware.

He fell right on top of her, caught in between her legs. Kagome however, was unable to register what had happened as the breath was knocked out of her. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, had other things in mind. For example, where or more likely what his hand currently rested on.

In an attempt in break his fall, he completely stretched his hands in front of him. Alas, he landed on something delicately soft, his hands on the well-developed chest of a young woman who looked barely 20.

Incoherent thoughts ran through his mind before he snapped out of his daze, hastily removing his hands from her person. 'What had centuries of chastity led him to?'

He rose gracefully into a standing position, looking at her clearly for the first time, instantly regretting his action as deep blue eyes filled with mirth blinked innocently at him.

He had never seen eyes of such deep blue before, yet, the happiness and joy which radiated from it was a stark contrast to such a dark colour. A figure such as hers was a rare find these days, and so was her immaculate face. Alas! His stubborn chauvinistic pride refused to acknowledge her beauty, deeming it ridiculous for a youkai to floor at a mere ningen.

Kagome was not any better. Dusting off the sand that had collected on her pants, she huffed angrily at her predicament before looking at the deep golden pools of her 'victim' for the first time.

'Omg, it's a crime to have someone so beautiful…' 'He must have been a sex God fallen from heaven to mock me of my pathetic love life,' she mused. Her breath hitched as a masculine voice drew her back to reality.

She flushed a bright red, stammering out her apologies though it was futile since her words were barely coherent. Shuffling her feet nervously, she twiddled her thumbs as she took a sudden interest in her converse shoes.

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Kagome squirmed under his gaze. She was different. Many others would have envied and turned impossibly green at her previous position. However, those people were flocking after his money and looks, not for who he was.

He was judged unfairly by his political influence, not for whom he truly was inside. The materializations of humans disgusted him. It was revolting. Moreover, saying that female demons were scarce was an understatement. Most female youkai were after the influence of his rank anyway. His despise towards females unconsciously became a notch higher.

Almost instantly, seemingly assuming the persona of a pregnant woman with serious mood swings…

"Hey! Don't give me that Mr-icicle-man attitude! I know I knocked into you and kic-"

She flushed prettily and Sesshoumaru could not help but amuse himself with her childish antics. "And?" he prompted. Although she knew that he had every intent to provoke her, her fiery attitude was not about to be put off.

"Are you just plain mute or particularly fond of monosyllabic words! I was in the wrong but you could at least accept my apology instead of making me feel like I'm talking to a cow!" Accused Kagome, her finger giving his chest a hard jab after each sentence. Sesshoumaru twitched irritably in annoyance.

"Your attitude problem mister, make you more like an asshole than you already are! I apologized and you, in return, should- be- a- gen- tle- man!" she screamed out in frustration, with each syllable a decibel higher.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and massaged his temples, attempting to cool his youkai before it lashed out and mutilated a pretty girl into tiny bits. Tapping in a considerable amount of youki, he conversed with Inuyasha through telepathy.

"Hanyou. What pathetic scheme is that worthless brain of yours trying to cook up? Don't bother straining yourself."

"Shut the hell up, after all, its fucking high time the old goat got a mate." Inuyasha retorted, his voice hiding pure desperation to rid himself of the bonds which held him to Kagome.

"However, I am not as low down as you to mate a random human which comes my way."

"For Christ's sake just shut the fuck up and appreciate the girl."

"… This Sesshoumaru refuses to comply with your absurd proposal."

"Stop going all third person on me, you basta-"

However, Sesshoumaru promptly cut him off as Kagome was staring blankly at him as he had continued to stone even after she had finished her ranting.

"Are you alright?"

And here came the monosyllabic reply.

"What! You… ARGH I can't stand talking to you!" With that, Kagome spun on her heel and stormed off, dragging a still-trying-to-communicate-with-Sesshoumaru Inuyasha with her, somehow tripping over her own feet on the way.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, contemplating on how such a strange human could exist.

"Tadaima!" Kagome hollered to no one in particular as she slid the door open. "Great, now I'm reduced to talking to myself… Is it so hard to remember that you live alone?" she mused, shaking her head. Inuyasha gave an uncharacteristic snort, earning him a first-prize bonk on the head. "Oh well, guess I should turn in." she murmured before proceeding to take a bath.

(The next day)

"Holy shit!" her indignant cry of the unfairness of time resounded throughout the entire household. "I'm going to be late… I'm gonna be late… I will be late…" she unconsciously chanted as she attempted to tie her hair, button her blouse and pull on her socks all at the same time.

"You could have helped… Good-for-nothing old fraud…" Her curses went unheard as fifteen chapters from the dictionary of incoherent words spewed out. Inuyasha yawned and stretched lazily, having learnt that it was better to be accustomed to her words of abuse.

Minutes later, Kagome succeeded in cramming a snarling canine into the backseat of her car before making a certain inu turn green when she slammed the brakes on as she skidded into her favourite parking lot- a huge plot of land which regular customers had taken great care in avoiding.

Greeting Sango with her usual chirp, she strode off towards her room, eager to plop into a comfortable chair and whisk back to fantasyland. To her utter dismay, it had to wait before Sango interrupted her fantasies with information which she doubted would be pleasant.

"Hey, Kagome, did you catch news of the girl that was sent to the orphanage yesterday?"

"Iie, poor girl… do you know her name?"

"Sorry but no. The people were unable to contact you and so I had to play the role of your personal message receptionist."

At that, Sango winked mischievously, "Getting busy?" Earning her a playful smack on the back.

"I think you are spending too much time with Miroku. But that's not the point, my battery was flat."

Sango flushed an interesting display of red. "Well, guess you should check up on her during lunch."

"Of course."

(12.30pm in the afternoon)

"Hey, Sango. Lunch?"

"Sure, I'm feeling food deprived."

However, fate brought a certain lecherous monk to interrupt them on their way out.

"Good afternoon, my lovely Sango. You grace me with your presence. How about lunch with me?" he asked, his charm increasing to a high intensity. Well, he could give you high intensity if you get what I mean. (This should make you happy eh, Shermaine?)

Not surprisingly, Sango agreed without a second thought and left the clinic hand in hand with Miroku.

Kagome laughed at their teen-like antics before lunching with a grumbling Inuyasha. 'They progress fast,' she mused. 'They've known each other for barely a day and look at them. I better call Sango lest she might end up in some weird place in the morning.' she chuckled at this, but somehow found herself trusting Miroku not to be one of those serial rapists despite his groping habits.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she eagerly headed towards the orphanage.

(At the orphanage)

"Konichiwa onee-san!" Shippou squealed before launching himself at Kagome. Kagome laughed merrily and managed to 'un-stick' Shippou from her. His joy was evident whenever Kagome went to visit. 'It isn't surprising though,' Kagome thought. 'Loosing his parents at such a young age… It's a miracle that he remains in touch with his emotions.'

"Kagome onee-san?" Shippou looked inquiringly at her, successfully snapping her out of her trance. "Sorry, must have been stoning. What is it Shippou?

"Nothing… Oh yeah, I have made friends with the new girl! Let me introduce you to her!" Shippou chirped happily, tugging at Kagome's hand.

(Moments later…)

"Konichiwa… umm…" the girl looked over at Shippou for help.

"Kagome onee-san," Shippou mouthed back.

"Oh, okay… Konichiwa Kagome onee-san!" the girl squealed out. "Rin's name is Rin!Gokigen'you Kagome onee-san! "

Kagome mentally winced at her repetitive way of speaking before giggling at Rin's antics. "Konichiwa Rin! Nice to meet you too!" At the same time giving her a bear hug.

Rin laughed contentedly before her eyes widened in glee as she spotted an oncoming person behind Kagome.

"Konichiwa Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Nani? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, and turned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miffy-Chan: Now wasn't that a nice cliffy?

Nicky-Chan: Like hell it was…

Miffy-Chan: #$!#!$

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru wants both of you to shut the fuck up for the sake of all things good.

Inuyasha: Oh My God, the world must be coming to a fucking end. My Sesshy pretty face boy has all grown up!

Sesshoumaru: For your information, my dear _brother_, I have grown in every aspect while you, on the other hand, do not seem to have any mental developments ever since you were born.

Miffy-Chan: Hai! Okay, anyways, please review! We won't update until we get 10 more… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nicky-Chan: Ignore the insane person over there. She's overly stressed by the upcoming tests/pts, worthless teachers who can eat my dirt and much too infatuated with the sickening play-boy over there…Oh, btw, there's a list of Jap words we've used so far and their meanings.

Miffy-Chan: Hey, talking about Sesshoumaru. (bawls) SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAA!

Sesshoumaru: Wench, you will tell me what happened to your retarded companion to make her even more deranged.

Nicky-Chan: Don't 'wench' me you royal pain in the ass. It's not my fault that you have pathetic worshippers… Anyway, we saw a distorted cotton-filled version of Mr Icicle.

Sesshoumaru: WHAT. Who is the one that dares to degrade this Sesshoumaru?

Miffy-Chan: EXACTLY.

Nicky-Chan: Were they degrading you? I was under the impression that your tail WAS sewed onto your cheek. And your face was wider than your whole body. Oh, and your hair was just one big piece of felt. Anyway, I have yet to compliment them on their excellent workmanship. It looked like the duplicate of you.

Sesshoumaru: (watches as Miffy-Chan chases Nicky-Chan all over the stage, the former trying to thrash the latter with a worn-out looking pillow) (Nicky gets Sephiroth to thrash Miffy with his 3m Katana)(Miffy orders all Pikachu after Nicky)Hn. They look too busy to try and get people to review. (hint hint)

Inuyasha: Feh. He's trying to get you people to review this hopeless excuse of a fanfiction. (gulps as both Miffy and Nicky freeze and throw death glares at him, Nicky borrows Sephiroth's sword while Miffy gets ready to throw a dozen PokeBalls containing Pikachu) Oops.

Miffy-Chan : (throws a satisfied glance at Inuyasha, who was currently lying unconscious and fried on the stage with a sadistic-looking Nicky grinning away at her handiwork)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iie : No

Hai : Yes

Nani : What

Kami-sama : God

Chan: Prefix for close female friends

Hentai : Pervert

Ningen: Human

Itadakimasu: What Japanese say before they eat

Hanyou: Half-youkai, half-human

Tadaima: I'm home (To the mother)

Konichiwa: Good afternoon

Gokigen'you : Nice to meet you

Onee-san: Sister

Otou-san: Father

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review corner:

Miffy-Chan : And now… for the lovely review replies! Wooo

Nicky-Chan: Fake enthu… OI, you picking up the fake-smile face from Michelle (guides) liao!

Miffy-Chan: . . . You'd better not let her hear you saying that. Anyway. ON WITH THE REVIEW REPLIES!

Linnie-Chan

MC: Yay! hugs Linnie Thank you for your wonderful review! And here's Chappie 2, as promised. :)

NC: Love ya! Thanks for being so supportive!

Hao-sama-rawks

MC: Woot 2 peeps like the Miroku part so far!

NC: Arigatou gozaimasu! I love Hao too, he's so hot!

Daffy

MC: Thanx for the review:D

NC: Thanks and please continue reviewing!

SeSsHy-SaMa

MC: oO I hope the second chappie is up to expectations…

NC: I can't believe you are obsessed with that playboy! No personal offence! Demo, thanks for the review anyway, we really appreciate it.

Sheep.

MC: OMG Sheep I lurbb your review! big hugs Though you're ballooning my ego. Lol!

NC: Yea, MC is right, your review was the best!

Leonard Tan

MC: Hahas thanks a lot my darling supportive father:DD

NC: Thanks MC otou-san for fishing out time to review! It means a lot to us!

Ks

MC: Thanks for reviewing! And we'll try to improve :)

NC: Thanks for bothering to drop a review!

Jiaying

MC: Hey, thanks for the review! Ehehe… but try to read a lil more fanfic, kk:P

NC: This Nicky is insulted… Demo, since you are the kind who will never bother to do anything, this is already a great achievement. Thanks.

Shimin

MC: You don't find it funny? (sniff) I'm hurt. Lols joking. Thanks for the review!

NC: OI! Wah kao, next time I see you, get ready for some serious ass kicking. Jk… Anyway, I'll get Celine to bash you up on my behalf.

Madeleine

MC: Yeps thanks for the review Mad:) Yay it's cute! x)) Lols.

NC: Ahh, such sweet times… and MC told me her primary school life was like shit… Thanks for the review, arigatou!

Hotohori-sama

MC: Yay thanks for the wonderful review! My ego is seriously swelling. Lols.

NC: Miffy is way too egoistic… (MC: HEY!) (NC: When did you pop out?) Anyway, thanks for the review!

Ching 

MC: Hihi! Yepp of course we will complete it:) Chappie 2 is undergoing editing, and Chappie 3 is undergoing writing already. D

NC: We'll try to complete it. (if Miffy would give me a better structure…) Thanks for reviewing!

Unoewho ))

MC: Hahas YAY so many people are looking forward to 2nd chappie! Awww…

NC: Thanks for dropping a review. The story is titled 'Watch Me' due to scenes that would occur soon enough, however, we have decided to change it to the current 'Kicks and kisses' for reasons that you will soon find out:)

Brad

MC: OMG thanks so much! hugs My ego is seriously close to bursting. xD

NC: You know what Miffy, that sounds sick but anyway, thanks for the review.

Priya

MC: Hahas thanks:D

NC: Thanks!

YJ

MC: Erhem we did NOT write down the things they said… nevermind though. Thanks for the review!

NC: Haha, we didn't write down what they said. Our fiction is more or less based on the actual story but we twisted it- a lot. Thanks for your support!

Sonjia

MC: Thanks! And please don't hound me for future chappies… I have enough people on my back. T.T

NC: -

Sally

MC: Thanks for the review!

NC: Thanks for bothering to review!

Joey

MC: Thanks for your suggestions:D We will try to improve

NC: Agreed! We'll try to improve. I hope this chapter is easier to comprehend!

Emily

MC: Thanks Emily! cries in happiness 21 reviews! (floods the room with tears) My ego is seriously swelling. Lols.

NC: Ignore the hyper woman… Thanks for reviewing!

Deborah 

MC: Well, did you HAVE to search out all the flowery words:P Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the story anyhow…

NC: Haha, sorry if they bother you. Try to ignore them. Thanks for reviewing though.

Arthi 

MC: ARTHI! This Miffy does not write crap. (coughs at Nicky's glare) Okay fine. I like the second part of your review though, thanks a lot!

NC: Arthi…prepare to get thrashed at school. I saw that… Anyway, we didn't really write it in class. We already wrote it at home and were going through tons of editing. It's hard work okay! Anyway, you lazy pig, thanks for reviewing, hope you didn't strain your fingers… :)


	3. Kiss me

Disclaimer: Snap out of your fantasy. You can't own Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Oh btw, NC over there said that the relationships may be difficult to understand, so basically here's the blasted relationship chart that cost my fingers to make-

http/i3. Sesshoumaru-sama!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously..._

"_Nani? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, and turned._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Three

Kiss me

"You!" an exact replica of a banshee screeching echoed through the orphanage.

The four limbs of many halted in action as their eyes darted towards the pair. (That would be typical Singaporeans…) Needless to say, so much as a glance from the ice-prince which promised a painful death easily flicked on the switch that read 'Get cracking'.

The said youkai responded to her outburst with a tiniest hint of a frown marring his otherwise immaculate face. The last time he checked, his previous encounter with this specific specie of the female population had not been a pleasant one, not to say that an infertile Sesshoumaru would be bad news to females all around the world.

"Wench," he snapped, his words thick with irritance.

"You will do well to silence yourself."

Obviously she got cranky.

"Now look here buster! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not wench, whore or woman! Get it through the thick skull of yours!"

Meanwhile, a certain taiyoukai was having some rather creative thoughts on the fastest way to shut the female up while she randomly prattled on about how she became a voluntary worker to meet arrogant b--rds who drove her nuts.

Finally coming to a conclusion…

"Hn."

Her response once again tempted the surrounding people to clamp their ears shut. "Argh! You piss me off like no other and I don't know why I even bother talking to a jerk like you!"

_Ramble…ramble…._

"But that's not the point. What the hell are you doing here? You contributing to the society would only mean an increase in the population of jerks. Besides, the only other person in this shift would be K-" (AN MC : Ahaha mini-cliffie! NC : Yea, yea, hyper MC again…)

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to adopt Rin Yasukogi."

"I can't believe you even set foot in this place! You-" Kagome snapped her head up and looked him in the eye.

"What-did-you-say?"

Sesshoumaru gave an amused smirk- one that easily caused the surrounding females to floor. This particular female never seemed to cease amusing him. Barely a minute ago, she was giving the 'scram-outta-my-sight' look and now…

She was unknowingly giving the most adorable smile he ever saw as her sapphire eyes lit up with infinite hope and happiness. What's more, the favourite facial expression of the female population was on her face- the 'are-you-sure-I-was-speeding?' puppy look.

Compared to her, those 'belles' at every single business party he was forced to attend couldn't pout for nuts.

"I am sure that I was not stuttering a moment ago and you must have heard me." "Clearly," he added, deciding to add fuel to the fire… and had the desired effects.

"Why you…you" she hissed, lost for words.

This guy could sure devour all the happiness as soon as it comes and piss her off in record time.

"I beg your pardon? Please excuse my terrible hearing. My ears must be a little clogged up." He countered, leaning towards the fuming miko for emphasis.

'He is enjoying himself! The nerve of this guy!' Kagome spat angrily in her mind as he gave a lazy smirk. Everything in the background faded away as she pictured herself giving him a broken nose.

"You are a brute through and through."

"That I know."

"Will you shut up?"

"That should be my line."

"Go to hell."

"Did it hurt when they kicked you out of there?"

"Stop acting like you are the king of the world, you son of a b----!"

"Please refrain from using profanities in the presence of children."

"I wish I never met you."

"Don't worry, I share the same sentiment."

"I-" A gentle tug on her shirt brought her back to her senses. "Kagome-chan? What were you and Sesshoumaru-sama doing?" Both Rin's and Shippou's complete act of innocence easily soothed her raging emotions demanding to be freed.

"We were-" she began.

"We were having a conversation." Sesshoumaru interjected smoothly.

"What's a 'co…co-ve-rr-sa-ton'?" both asked simultaneously.

"Its when two or more people have a talk, in which thoughts, feelings and ideas are expressed in short." He replied.

'Yeah, feelings. Why, here I was thinking that someone here was emotionally retarded…' Kagome seethed inwardly.

"Now are you going to stand around here all day gawking at me, or get on with your job?" A gush of heat rushed to her cheeks before she gave an indignant huff as she stormed towards the office. After all, she was not about to chase away Rin's only hope for a better future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Iie! I am not leaving Shippou-chan alone!" yelled a flustered child with a tear-stained face, frantically clutching the arm of a miserable kitsune.

The surrounding passer-bys halted in their tracks as they watched the dramatic scene in poorly contained amusement.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes shut in annoyance before massaging his temples. 'I think I need some aspirins…'

What on earth was he supposed to do with them? Had it occurred in the past, their heads would have been anywhere but near their carcass. For starters, he would not have the crazy idea to adopt a human.

And now he was talking to himself.

As much as he hated to admit it, he simply had no idea what to do with kids, let alone handle them. If his memory served him right, the mere presence of him had resulted in hysterical humans fleeing from him. But that, was in the past.

Of course, this led to the question why Rin accepted him so readily. He simply could not understand their mentality.

However, a certain miko had the privilege to be better endowed than him in this aspect. He watched, for the first time in his life, enviously as Kagome gently rocked the now quiet children in her lap.

_Internal conflict…_

"So Kagome onee-san will adopt me?" Shippou asked.

"Hai, Shippou-chan."

This confused Sesshoumaru.

"You're adopting him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "What did I just say?"

"Hn."

That was the last straw for Kagome. Resisting the mad urge to go up to Sesshoumaru and throttle him, she decided on a better idea.

Kagome, with a small smirk on her face, put Rin and Shippou down and walked up to Sesshoumaru. She swiftly raised her right hand, aiming for the taiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru, though shocked at her audacity, managed to catch her hand in time.

Kagome, refusing to admit defeat, raised her left hand.

A now pissed Sesshoumaru caught it again.

Before he could react, Kagome got another idea.

"Catch this," she whispered, with an evil smirk on her face.

She rammed her knee upwards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Meanwhile…_

Shippou gasped in shock as Inuyasha talked to him.

"You are a youkai, right?"

Shippou numbly nodded his head.

"Feh. Do any of the ningens there else know?"

Shippou shook his head.

"OI. Are you mute or something?"

Shippou looked over at Kagome, intending to shout to her for help and ask her why her dog was talking. He took a deep breath.

"Don't shout! Feh. Anyway that's not the point. You and that little midget over there want a full family with both a mother and father, right?"

Shippou looked at Rin, then nodded his head again.

Inuyasha almost freaked out. (AN: Like master, like dog, ne?)

"ARGH. Anyway, just follow my instructions if you want a family. Translate them to that midget too. She doesn't seem to know what's going on."

Shippou looked over at Rin, who was looking at him both blankly and curiously, as it looked to her as if her best friend was conversing with a dog.

"… Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shippou and Rin sneaked chairs behind the two arguing adults on Inuyasha's orders, and stood on them.

"One…" Shippou signaled from behind Kagome's head.

"Two…" Rin signaled back, from behind Sesshoumaru's.

"Three!" they shouted, right before they pushed both heads together.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru only had seconds to register what was going on before their lips met.

The two grown-ups immediately pulled forcibly away from each other, accidentally knocking both children to the floor.

"ITAI!" Shippou squealed, while Rin bawled loudly from the ground.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru instantly went to comfort their adopted children.

Just then, they were greeted with countless flashes of lights from certain black boxes with lens, as well as hordes of people carrying notebooks and microphones.

"My, my… What a loving family. We must really thank you for this piece of news, Mr. Taishou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Naraku's Hideout (?)_

"Konbanwa, Kikyou koi," Naraku purred sinisterly.

"Don't 'koi' me, you bastard," spat a dirty, dishevelled and pissed Kikyou. Who incidentally was chained up against a grimy dungeon wall.

Both Naraku's face and manner hardened instantly. He strode up to her, slapped her and harshly grabbed her chin, making them mere inches apart from each other's face. Kikyou tried not to inhale in his foul breath.

"You'd better no use that attitude towards me again," he whispered dangerously, "or else."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NC: Look here young lady, you are in a lot of trouble; and when I mean a lot, I mean it… :Summons Sephiroth, Asakura Hao, Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Cloud Strife, Reno, Vincent, Kadaj, Kyuzo, Kanbei, Kira, Ren, Naraku and Nakago:

MC::gulps and dashes away from NC: Gomen nasai! Gome-

Miroku: Now ladies, that's not the way to behave. :MC cowers behind Miroku from a fuming NC: Instead you should be spending more time bonding with charming guys like me. :Gives a lecherous smirk before sliding cursed hand down MC's back:

MC::scrambles out of range and behind a howling-with-laughter NC: WTF, serious mistake…

NC::snaps out of trance, starts cackling like a maniac and chases after MC:

Naraku: You disgusting humans will cease your childish antics this instant.

All::MC and NC freeze in fear before grinning like a psycho: Maybe we should show you who's boss… After all, we are the writers…. :Grab keyboards:

End result…

Scene replay-

Naraku::In a high-pitched voice: You disgusting humans will cease your childish antics this instant. What if you fall on me? I might just break a nail::Blows a kiss and bats his eyelids towards his reflection in the mirror as he gets a pedicure done by Jaken while picking his nose:

Naraku::Snaps as MC and NC die of laughter before getting revived by Tenseiga: Hey! Didn't you hear that ladies can multi task better than men?

Conclusion: Don't mess with the authors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review corner:

NC: Man, this chapter sucks my balls. All because of MC… you got me to believe in religion when I edited this chapter! Which is btw- hell.

MC: Well, s-o-r-r-y! It's not my fault that writer's block occur so God damn often.

NC: Liar. :Throws rotten patrol egg at MC, gets robotic teacher and Sec 3 Guides PL to baby-sit her. MC scrambles towards Sesshoumaru and hops on youki cloud:

Ks

NC: Sorry if we take too long to update. If there is no school existing we will be sure to update at least once a week. Thanks for the review anyway!

MC: Lols everybody is asking us to write faster. Are we sincerely THAT slow? XD

Sonjia

MC: You know, our story is already moving veryyyyy fast compared to the norm. xD And kk we'll try to add in funny funny parts. ))

NC:

Linnie-chan 

NC: Lolx, who dares to anger the future-top-dancer? I love your review man, you flatter us.

MC: Hey give a hug to Sesshou. :pouts: Anyway, I am very happi that our story cheered euu up. D That means it's capable of cheering people up! Yay xD

Daffy 

NC: 'Skews' mwa, we did not take 'months' to update as you put it. We'd been through hell to write this! Thanks for review though. Arigatou gozaimasu!

MC: I think we need a clarification here… The things we write are chapters, not reviews. xD No offence tho. And it was a month. Not a few months. TT

LynGreenTea 

NC: Thanks a bunch!

MC: Kk we will write more and try to make it sooner. oO

Priya 

NC: Whatever… Japanese anime is so much better cause it has absolutely cute characters compared to other movies. Japanese stuff also has cartoon-like shows (anime) and real-life-people show while other types of show only show those really boring stuff. What's more, their computer-graphics are nowhere near anime! Jap rocks!

MC: If you only have this kind of comments to make, I'd rather you don't review at all. Flames are not exactly appreciated, my dear.

Jiaying

NC: Oh, I'm so sorry. My minute brain cannot seem to comprehend what you are talking about.

MC: Just get to the point. . Thanks for the nice plot comment though.

Squirrel

NC: GASP change your name please! You don't want to know what's my encounter with a squirrel recently. EEK! I hate that rodent-like animal…

MC: Thanks for the review! D :huggles:

Hao-sama-rawks 

NC: Ha! I totally agree with you. I seriously hope he becomes infertile. That playboy should be castrated… cackles madly

MC: Yeah, my poor Sessh might become infertile. TT It's for the good of the story though. (Sessh!)

Ching 

NC: Thanks for reviewing. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you that much!

MC: Thanks for your review. ))

Sheep

NC: Sigh, everyone thinks it's too sick. We had a major plan in future chapters and it's much worse than this. This is so minor! Gyqh! Anyway what do you expect from people gone wrong in the head like us? Thanks for review though. It review is cute as always!

MC: Our favvie reviewer. xD Thanks for your cute review!

Shimin 

NC: Hey! Don't make reviewing sound like a chore! What's more, it ain't that chim! Look at Veron's compo!

MC: Yay our story is nice! Lols.

Arthi (buta)

NC: Mwahahaha! My trade-mark signature on everything that has your name! MC can tell you what it means… Ahem btw, you should not be underestimating the extent of your teacher's imagination. Who taught you how to think this way! Insolent little runt!

MC: This is my favvie review this chapter. xD Basically I like reviews that are nice and long (NC: Errrrr…) :glares at NC: AND that praise the story. )) :hint hint:

Brad

NC: It is most probable that your teacher will kick you out of class if she even knew that you read this. However, it's not that sick!

MC: Arigatou gozaimas for your review. (

Hotohori-sama 

NC: This time, the delay, is due to, MC! Ask her for the unedited version of this chapter and you'll see why.

MC: Sorry for the long wait. ( And thanks anyhow!


	4. Durians and Demons

Disclaimer: Well, we already tried kidnapping Rumiko Takahashi for the copyright but, you know, the police came too quickly…

IMPT: Web for relationship chart: kicksandkisses dot blogspot dot com. Apparently fanfiction hates other websites and the html just screws up. So sorry for the un-copyable URL. :P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Previously...

"You better no use that attitude towards me again," he whispered dangerously, "or else." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Four

Durians and Demons

The infuriated ball of fluff (MC: HEY) ignored the reporters, gathered Rin up and beckoned Kagome into the office to complete the necessary documents for adoption. Eagerly, Kagome obliged.

"Doesn't the paparazzi bother you?" Kagome asked curiously, while prompting Sesshoumaru to sign on a piece of paper.

"Hn."

"Bastard…" she spat.

Minutes later…

"Baka! Earth to Mr Icicle! You listening to me?" snapped Kagome as she shoved yet another piece of paper barely an inch from the stoic face.

"Should that happen, I would have gone senile." replied Sesshoumaru uninterestedly, who seemed to have taken an interest in the 'breathtaking' scenery.

"Can't expect anything from you, can I? But I must really thank you for taking up the responsibility on paying my medical bills should I begin to hyperventilate at the sight of a walking block of ice."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Dou itashimashite. Unfortunately I was actually aiming for a stroke that would result in total paralysis of your body, hopefully including the mouth."

Kagome could have wept with frustration.

"Do you need help with the glue gun to shut that insufferable mouth of yours?"

"Sorry, but I really must decline."

"Jerk… Anyway, before someone decided to digress, what's the plan to let Shippou-chan and Rin-chan meet up?"

"My schedule comes first."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day…

"Which son of a b----" started Kagome, "is calling me at 5.30am in the morning?" shrieked the teenager as she sprung from her bed, stumbling over the sheets in the process as she viciously ripped the phone from the minute-lion-plushy bean bag it had been peacefully resting on.

"Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence-" she greeted before… "Wadda hell daya want!" she snarled into the receiver.

"This is Sesshoumaru Taishou looking for Kagome Higurashi."

"Naruhodo… So you're the homely buta that decided to ring me up at like, God-knows-how-early in the morning?"

"You would do well to improve your manners. Come over to my place on Saturday. It is the only free day I have this month."

"Naniwoiutennen?" screeched Kagome as her imagination ran wild. "You sick pedophile! A 20 year-old girl go-"

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. How much thicker could that woman get?

"About Shippou and Rin."

"Oh. Sorry. Sure! Ship-"

Click 

"-pou will be delighted," Kagome sarcastically trailed off before slumping onto the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day

"We're gonna be late, we are gonna be late," chanted Kagome as she recited her default theme song while she slammed the brakes outside Miroku's house. "Shippou, stay here and keep an eye on Kira. I have to pop upstairs and get that weird green poky fruit thing for Sesshoumaru which Miroku managed to smuggle in from the tropics. That arrogant ass won't accept anything less exotic…" With that, Kagome dashed out of the car and sprinted out of sight.

Shippou groaned. "Bakero, remind me why I wanted her as my mum again."

"My name is Inuyasha, not bakero, you runt. And how would I know how your retarded head works."

"Bakerosha."

Just then, the driver's door slammed open again and a putrid stench hit the car. Inuyasha promptly fainted (AN: Can you guys imagine Inu with those spirally eyes? LOL) and Shippou buried his face into Inuyasha's fur. It stank, but at least it was better than the putrid smell that was currently clogging up the vehicle.

"Oka-san! Did Miroku give you poky green corpses or what!"

"Iie! Miroku mumbled something about them being 'du-ree-urns' or something like that, I'm not very sure though."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the magnificent mansion the dog demon resides

"Ohayo! Where's Rin-chan?" Kagome chirped as she gave a quick glance around the area.

"She is upstairs."

At this, Shippou immediately hopped onto Inuyasha's back and went galloping up the staircase.

Kagome blushed prettily. "Sorry. They aren't very well behaved. Oh yeah, I got you a gif- eep! I forgot to take it out of the car… could I meet you upstairs with it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and swept up the stairs with much more dignity and grace than Inuyasha and Shippou.

'Whew. I thought that he would kill me for that.' Kagome thought, as she walked back to her car. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru will like it though,' she mused, as she precariously made her way up the stairs with the durians and opened the door to Rin's room.

The greeting she received was rather unexpected. A flurry of silver hair smothered her as the bag containing the durians were ripped and flung out of the window. (How precise…)

A few minutes ago… 

Sesshoumaru was having a rather enjoyable time watching Rin, thank you very much. But that was before the King of all fruits decided to have tea with him. Now…

"What th- Bakero! Get off me!" she screeched as Sesshoumaru burrowed his nose in her hair.

All she got was a snarl in reply. Fumming, she attempted to push him off. Little did she know, that would have meant disaster.

The temperature seemed to have dropped by a significant amount when an immense invisible force seemed to crush the life out of her. Youki flooded over the petite female in waves as she gasped for breath.

'What is happening?" 

Just as she was about to run out of oxygen, yet another aura started tapping into her mind.

Let me out… 

And she complied.

The inexperienced miko snapped her eyes shut as her reiatsu flared and countered the compressing youki.

A flash of pink flared through the house and all was silent.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked tentatively as she walked towards his silhouette in the smoke.

There was no reply.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered as she gently nudged him.

His eyelids creaked open. (Geez, sounds just like some constipating old man!)

"Phew. I thought you were gone there."

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru snapped, as he arranged himself into a more dignified sitting position while regenerating.

"Who's the one who should be minding their language now huh?" she teased.

"You should go and check on Shippou instead."

At that, time seemed to freeze. She had suspected that Shippou was a youkai ever since she had met him. If he was… She did not want to think about what could have happened to her dear Shippou. Even Sesshoumaru, a taiyoukai, had sustained many burns from her powers.

She closed her eyes and strode over to where Shippou lay. Dreading what she would see, she slowly opened her eyes a fraction, so that she was just able to see her adopted son.

"Shippou!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MC: OMG what happened to Shippou? Find out in the next chappie :cackles evilly: Oh btw, I am so sorry that this chappie is so segmented. But there were many many changes of scenes.

Inuyasha: Do you need to point out the obvious, stupid! You readers must be retards if you cannot figure it out. And both of you are just stupid writers that conjures crazy and pointless stories.

NC: Care to repeat that, hanyou?

MC: Kisama…

Inuyasha: Feh. At least I'm not obsessed over some cranky weird characters like Sesshoumaru or Byaku-

MC: (starts to cry and cackles evilly as Sesshoumaru notices) Inuyasha is gonna pay…

Sesshoumaru: Insult MC one more time and I will ensure your one-way ticket to Hell. (NC: Since when he defended someone besides Kagome?)

NC: Comforts MC though Ever heard that actions speak louder than words? (Summons Zaraki, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Renji, Hisagi, Kaien and the entire Gotei 13 after the mangy dog)

Inuyasha: Why the f--- must it always be me! (Dodges Soi fong but then gets whipped by Sesshoumaru) (Entire Gotei 13 taichous unleash bankai)

All: Because you can never keep your mouth shut! (Rukia uses way of binding no. 27)

MC and NC: Attack the ears!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kon: Review replys! Firstly- (Matsumoto strolls away) Chotto-matte, great goddess of valleys! (Sprints with stubby legs after Rangiku)

MC: Baka toy… (Squishes the shit out of Kon and proceeds to read the reviews)

MC and NC: This chapter's special, mass review! Yo Quan, miss ya! You sound freaking lost though. Demo, arigatou for support though you didn't know what the hell to do! As for Sesshy's princess Kagome, our answer is on the top! Some of it is like a spoiler though. Thanks to Ruchi and linnie-chan too! To read n review, I know Inuyasha is a little OOC here demo, he's got to be the one to initiate the project of getting the couple together. After all, Sango and Miroku can't be with Kagome all the time and the kids are too young to realize what to do. Hontou arigatou minna-san!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MC and NC: To make up for the reviews, we got a twisted version of a joke from an anime…

Inuyasha: Haiz, MC and NC seems to be at their genkai (limit) for the story is deproving…

MC and NC: Sou ka? (Is that so) Turns Inuyasha to chibi form and flares up

Inuyasha: Seeing them so serious, I bett-

Jakotsu: Take off your clothes?

Inuyasha: No!

Jakotsu: Sad, and here I was looking forward to it…

Tetsusaiga: Then I will.


	5. A thing of the past

Disclaimer: Would you believe me (MC) if I told you that Sesshoumaru had to bail me out of jail for attempted theft of the copyright? (NC: Seriously, no. He's a self-centered son of a b----.) (MC: Whoops NC on head)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_Kagome closed her eyes and walked over to where Shippou lay. Dreading what she would see, she slowly opened her eyes a fraction, so that she was just able to see her adopted son._

_"Shippou!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Five

A thing of the past

"You're alright!" Kagome screeched hysterically, shoving Rin off Shippou and crushing him to her chest. Rin looked disgruntled while Shippou winced as Kagome fondled his minor burns.

"Hai, oka-san, daijoubu. I owe Rin one though." Shippou mumbled as he shot Rin one of his silly grins while scratching his head. The little girl then rewarded him with one of her rare blushes as Kagome cackled maliciously in the background.

:: Shippou's flashback :: (Not the 100 years ago kind of flashback mind you)

His fur bristled as an enormous force closed him on him. Slowly yet surely, his breathing became laboured as unseen forces clogged his lungs and stung his flesh.

'Chikushou, I'm not going to make it.' Shippou's mind flooded with countless thoughts as his vision blurred.

He clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable when a warm body plopped itself on him…

:: End Shippou's flashback ::

(NC and MC: You should be able to figure out what happened next. If not, you must have an IQ score of this chapter.)

"Hai, hai, wakata." Kagome replied as she hugged the little girl as well. "Now, let's do something about those burns." Just as she attempted to pull away the two lovebirds who were making obvious gestures, a thought struck her.

'Shimatta.'

"Eto, you two move on first okay?" She uttered before precariously approaching the figure of Sesshoumaru buried under a pile of rubble from the impact of the force.

She crept towards him, unsure of what to do. One wrong move would agitate the ever-irritable dog demon and with that wrong move she could kiss her sorry life good bye. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered tentatively, wary of his new, and deadly, claws.

His eyes shot open, startling Kagome as she gulped nervously but pressed on.

"Hey, let's give your wounds some required attention alright?" 'Com'on, spare me and let's get on with life…okay?' Kagome prayed to all the Gods she knew as she started to fidget under the weight of his glare.

"It is not needed." He spat bluntly as he licked his wounds in a doggy fashion. Kagome dug her heels in the floor as she fought the irresistible urge not to charge towards the suddenly cute dog demon and cuddle the daylights out of him.

Kagome observed Sesshoumaru with great interest as a faint glow surrounded him after he became satisfied with the effects of licking his wounds.

"Miko, shut your mouth. Unless you are trying to catch a fly or perhaps flies, you are free to continue doing so." Sesshoumaru stated as he strode out of the room. At the threshold, he halted and added, "Just remember to use the air refresher." Although he would not admit it, he enjoyed her attention and was sure, bordering on certainty, that his comment would get her pretty worked up.

"Kisama!" Kagome shrieked in frustration as she pointed an accusing finger at him while throwing insults at his retreating back.

Sesshoumaru spun on his heels with his hands stuffed in his pockets and gave her an amused smirk, his fang showing at the side-

"Chikushoume!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn, it's already twelve… midnight," Kagome groaned as she took a glance at the clock. Her muscles groaned in protest and she trudged up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. She had, cleaned the room of durians up; attended to Shippou and Rin, settled them down; tried to get Sesshoumaru to chill out; chase the children to have dinner and attempted to figure which door led to which room.

Finally, all the hustle and bustle ceased and she was allowed to think through the events of the day. Gradually, her mind drifted to random and irrelevant thoughts as she wondered if Sesshoumaru had been one of those who swung their hair all over the place, trying miserably to promote some shitty hair products during commercial breaks.

Within an hour, she had had her bath and was fast asleep in the luxurious room Sesshoumaru had allocated to her, oblivious to the racket of Shippou's and Rin's pillow fight in the room below her.

(Later that night)

Kagome awoke to a storm as strong gusts of wind blew the leaves around in circles. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu as lightening flashed across the sky. Burrowing her head in the pillow, she attempted to stifle her screams as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Kagome cheerfully bid her cram school friends goodbye. The night was unforgivingly cold as goosebumps made their appearance on her flawless skin. Clutching her bag tightly to her chest, she hurried along the riverbank, gulping at the depths of the dark water which seemingly threatened to overwhelm her. Maybe she had listened to too much of her ji-chan's stories…_

Kagome shivered as she walked along the pitch-dark corridor. She missed her warm bed, but knew that she would never get through the night by herself, not if the storm continued. Racking her brains, she attempted to come up with an excuse for barging into the children's room when the earth-rumbling sound struck her ears again.

_Chilled to the bones, she rubbed her arms, cursing in disappointment when it did nothing to warm her body. A roll of thunder accompanied by lightning flashing across the sky signaled the beginning of a cloudburst. _

Traumatised, she shook her head vigorously in an attempt to halt the flow of memories from the past, the shadows overwhelming her petite form as she blindly ran through the darkness.

_The sequence of events came in a flash, everything happened so quickly…_

Thunder clapped and that was all she could take. Halting in her steps, she burst into the room closest to her and huddled in a ball next to the door.

_Behind her…_

In her futile efforts to compose herself, she hastily concluded that plastering herself to the bed was the best course of action.

_She felt helpless. Never in her life had she felt this indescribable sense of despair, as her soul seemed to retreat into the very depths of herself, the abuse of her body played before her as she stared in horror, seemingly as a third person. _

Clambering onto the bed, her petite form immediately collided into a rather warm wall.

_The last ray of hope faded as they moved in on her…_

"Didn't think you would come in here. You've been causing a ruckus ever since you got out of bed. Can't yo-" Sesshoumaru was immediately silenced when Kagome held a vice like grip on his shirt, murmuring incoherently. For once, the taiyoukai allowed an invasion in his personal bubble as the miko clutched to him for life…

_"Hey, look who came to join the party!" the men sneered as the mongrel approached unperturbed, snarling viciously._

_"Leave it alone!" she managed to utter through the thick folds of the gag. _

_"Why now. The little hussy here wants our attention. Don't worry, we have not started-yet." Laughter coursed through the alley before ear-piercing screams replaced their previous cry of victory._

_The amazingly agile dog pranced around at inhuman speed, slickly avoiding their futile attacks as its claws skillfully inflicted damage on the shameless thugs. _

_It wasn't everyday that you saw a mere mutt bashing up full-grown men. The dog was abnormal… It had to be._

_Days flew past and the Higurashi family warmly welcomed their new relative, a dog she named Kira. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors note: We know that we have not updated for a long time because of EOIs, sorry about that. Demo, we are back again! Can't get rid of us that easily ya know. The title of this chapter can be treated both literally and figuratively by the way. Oh, for Sesshy's princess Kagome, thanks for the reminder but from this chapter onwards, we'll stop throwing in Japanese words as we think it's rather troublesome for the readers to scroll all the way down for the translations. Anyway, this chapter goes to Daphne as one of her birthday presents. Happy birthday!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NC: Hey readers, because I am currently out of humour, we will be skipping out the joke part. Gomen, I feel really dead so MC don't bash me up.

MC: (Censored movements)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hai: Yes

Oka-san: Mother

Daijoubu: I'm okay

Chikushou: Damn it

Wakata: I understand

Eto: Erm

Kisama: You ba---rd

Chikushoume: Son of a you-know-what

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Makeover

Disclaimer: We, NC and MC, pledge ourselves to be cranky writers and swear on Kakashi and Sesshoumaru respectively that we don't own Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Previously… 

_Days flew past and the Higurashi family warmly welcomed their new relative, a dog she named Kira. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Six

Make over

Unceremoniously awaken from her peaceful slumber, she cursed as she donned a long shirt barely reaching mid-thigh before scrambling down the stairs to get the door. Accidentally treading on Kira's tail as she passed the threshold, the mongrel growled in protest before snuggling into a corner, already used to the klutz that lived with him under the same roof.

Their typical morning was as usual, a rather loud affair. After the embarrassing occurrence at the Taishou's household, Kagome had carefully avoided Sesshoumaru. Well, waking up in the morning in someone else's bed, going hysterical about the matter and kicking someone in their balls had to be embarrassing. Surprisingly, the demon wasn't oblivious to her emotional state and had refrained from pursuing answers. Of which she was extremely thankful.

However she wasn't really bothered about that at the moment. Whoever that was happily blasting the doorbell was going meet with the receiving end of her ang- no, fist. The sorry fool won't know what hit him.

Wrenching the door open, a blast of cool air hit her and there stood the impassive demon with a cheery girl frolicking on the porch. Fall was definitely approaching. The leaves were already sending their greetings to the ground, leaving their tall friend stark naked. _What am I doing out here half-dressed? Stupid Kagome…_

Looking up, she became aware of the tickets held out by Sesshoumaru as he shoved it in her face. _Maybe his nose is so high till it's paralleled to the sky that he couldn't see where her hands were…_

"Call me at 6 later in the evening. Rin wants to visit the carnival." Screw the stupid incident at the house; she was not in the mood for anything. _Did he even give her a choice? _Sure he was a cynosure and all but his attitude screamed sourpuss.

Not being a morning person and still groggy from sleep, she shot the nastiest glare at the innocent slips of paper. Maybe if she glared hard enough, the cursed object would self-combust and Sesshoumaru would have to march his prissy ass back to get new tickets.

Disdainfully perusing through the tickets, she noted with much distaste that the carnival was for no simple commoner. The exquisite designs were all it took for her to tell so. How much better could her day get? _Rejoice, I'm meeting with the rest of the Sesshoumaru population. _

Just as snide remarks were crawling up her lips, a gush of heat went up her cheeks as Sesshoumaru eyed her attire.

"I didn't know you were that desperate." Remarked Sesshoumaru as he cocked his head to the side in an annoying manner.

"Put a cork on your mouth old man. God knows how long those old bones will last. It won't be very pretty to have them creaking all the time." She retorted while slamming the door in his face.

Surprisingly, the occupants of the household were still fast asleep. Perhaps, they were used to it. They had to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango finally decided to take care of her wardrobe problems.

"You're a girl for God's sake! You currently look like a ragamuffin wearing the most disgusting rags that ever existed! Ah crap, you don't just look like one, you _are_ one." With a fling, yet another article of clothing went sailing through the air and flopped down onto the already gigantic pile on the shelf.

"B-b-ut…" Kagome protested before silencing herself when Sango gave her a glare that clearly said 'Listen to me or die'.

The store attendants soon learned to keep their distance as Sango charged through shop after shop, stripping the shelves of their contents. Shippou and Kira wisely snuck to the entertainment department as the devil of Sango made its debut.

Kagome never really cared about clothes. Skirts and dresses later, she decided she never wanted to see clothes again- to the extent of considering the notion of stalking about nude. She never ever wanted to shop with Sango again. Best friend or not, Sango owed her big time. Sango on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the heap of shopping bags. Walking towards the car park, Kagome figured her misery had finally ended when Sango chucked the bags into both the boot and backseat of her car till she proceeded to drag a near unconscious Kagome back into the mall. Her horror wasn't about to end there.

She couldn't have felt more miserable when Sango introduced her to new and unfamiliar terms. French manicures and pedicures came her way as feeble attempts to jump out of the situation were simply waved away by the reincarnation of the devil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Relishing in the warm bath, Kagome gave a sigh of contentment as Sango bustled in regions beyond her bathroom door, stuffing multi-coloured fabric into the already bursting wardrobe.

An hour more before calling up the prick ass Sesshoumaru. He didn't even say good morning to her… Though thankfully the torment with a hundred-percent-girl-mood Sango had finally ended. At least she thought so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later, a miserable looking Barbie doll look-alike stood on the porch, cell phone in hand, with a psychopathic companion waving goodbye. Ah yes, it's the new and improved Kagome Higurashi. Round two went to Sango, with bonus points to her two accomplices.

Half an hour later, Kagome stood in the midst of screaming children with a casually dressed Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou and Kira.

Apparently, Sango had overdone it. Kagome felt a little… overdressed. She could feel men leering at her as she walked past. Okay. Definitely overdressed. Though he didn't show it, the thought of her defying the fact that you can't make a silk purse out of a sow's ear was the only thing going through his head. She on the other hand, was completely reduced to goo at the sight of Sesshoumaru. Whether it was casual or formal wear, he always looked the epitome of a sex god. Save for looking pristine as always, his choice of attire added a fraction of naughtiness to Mr. Perfect.

She soon snapped out from her train of thoughts as Shippou and Rin left her mind no time to space out. The two of them were the equation of a ticking bomb. Throw in Kira and you get double the effects.

Kids being kids, they settled for dinner at a fast food restaurant. Sesshoumaru clearly made a grimace of disgust when the children paid no heed to his silent protest and flocked to the shop like moth to flames, leaving Inuyasha howling with laughter. Well, if he could laugh in his dog form. Kagome supported the idea with extreme enthusiasm, plotting with the kids on ways to clog his arteries. That obviously didn't go too well with the demon.

Forcing the hyperactive children into their seats with a half asleep Kira, Kagome proceeded to the counter with Sesshoumaru trailing behind, busy putting up his defenses against fatty food. However, you couldn't expect much from a fast food restaurant and Sesshoumaru had already made mental preparations. Alas-

He'd be damned if he ate _that_. Kagome had kindly gotten him an upsized meal with extra large fries. She was so going to get it from him…

While Sesshoumaru was in his own _puppy_ world planning as many ways to get back at Kagome as the number of fries he was about to get, Kagome was getting extremely uncomfortable. The guy at the counter was staring way too much at her and giving out what he thought was a seductive smile. In Kagome's opinion, he looked like some horny rat that couldn't control his urges.

As she was about to gather the tray and leave, what she dreaded to hear became audible.

"Hey pretty, how about buying you a drink some other time?" _Gosh, surely this guy has mirrors at home…_

Smiling a bit too innocently she replied, "Why not, but only if you get my boyfriend one too."

"Suuurree." Came the cheesy reply as he grabbed her hand. _Is he that retarded?_

He moved so fast that all she saw was a blur. A split second ago she was staring at the most hideous guy on Earth and in a blink of an eye, the homely fool was sporting a claw mark on his face while clutching his reproductive organs.

"Gosh, that's gotta hurt." Kagome commented whimsically while Sesshoumaru stood behind her, his eyes dancing with mischievousness and a tint of anger. Spinning around, Kagome whispered a word of thanks before tiptoeing to give her prince in shining armour a peck on the cheek. (AN by NC: MWAHAHAHAHA)

The effect was instantaneous. His golden orbs widened with surprise while a slight tinge of red crawled up his pale cheeks. The stoic demon could blush after all!

The couple strolled back to their seat; with Sesshoumaru walking stiffly while Kagome did a victory dance at her new found advantage over the stuffy demon. That so made her day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(One hour later)

"B-but, its too dark in there to see where you are going!" Kagome whined.

"Scared perhaps?" Sesshoumaru supplied helpfully.

"Shut up, it's none of your business."

"Well that just proves my point."

"But-"

"Congratulations patient Kagome, you are a phobic."

CRACK.

Damn, why didn't he see that one coming? He winced in pain as waves of pain came crashing down on his lower regions. The miko had more guts than he gave her credit for and hell, she could really kick.

"That was dirty." He growled.

"Nope, it's called intelligence." She cheerfully quipped. Victory had never tasted so sweet.

(Later)

"GYAH!" shrieked Kagome, leaping away from the walking corpse banging against the cage in which it was held. "Chill Kagome-chan, it's only a machine!" Rin chirped. The five of them- well, save Kagome, strolled through the dimly lit passageway, prodding at the 'ghosts' that roamed the 'haunted' house.

Sesshoumaru looked uninterested as usual, glaring at the humans who paraded around like Christmas trees. _Did they really think that poorly-done cos-play would scare him? _He could show them _real_ horror…

Caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the departure of the duo troublemakers. That would leave him with… Kagome. Now where did that dog go?

Sighing in resentment, he shot a glare at another clueless ghost that attempted to grab him, which promptly sent the poor guy tumbling back into the coffin. The situation was getting ridiculous. He would rather be assaulted by the harem of Jaken than be seen in this situation by his clients.

Despite his grumpy mood, he couldn't help but watch in amusement as the priestess before him yelled blue murder as she dashed around in circles with the ghosts hot on her heels. _How ironic. It should have been the other way round._

"Se-Sesshoumaru!" shrieked Kagome as she clambered onto his back.

Sesshoumaru, caught off guard, struggled to maintain his cool exterior, glare at Kagome and get her off all at the same time as Kagome held a death grip on his neck, her legs hugging his hips in an attempt to put as much distance as possible her and the ghosts clawing their way up the bridge.

Flinging her arms wildly, she gave a squeak of surprise as she unintentionally knocked her silver-haired friend off balance, her derriere sending its greetings to the floor before something slammed her upper torso to join her bottom.

Groaning, her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the sight of a bewildered and severely irritated demon on her. Several ghosts observing the scene cackled with laughter as Kagome fought tooth and nail to refrain from freaking out.

Boy was he pissed. When the ghosts had refused to leave him alone, his claws were screaming for blood to be spilt. When he fell on Kagome as a result of the pestering ghosts, he came to the decision of annihilating them all.

That was till the lost priestess squirmed restlessly under him and embarrassment hit him. Damn it, he was literally squashing her.

_Come to think of it, he looks even cuter from such a close view. _Too caught up with gawking at Sesshoumaru, Kagome failed to notice that he had slung her over his shoulder and was using his speed to his advantage while making their way out of the house. He could care less about the humans in there wondering what in seven hells had happened regarding their sudden disappearance.

To her chagrin, she spotted her three other companions at the exit chatting idly. _A bit too idly…_

"I can't believe you left us in there!" Kagome shrieked as Sesshoumaru plopped her on the ground.

"But we lost our way!" Shippou retorted innocently.

Kagome snorted. Who was going to buy that? Meanwhile, the slightly miffed demon merely continued glaring daggers at the house while Inuyasha complimented himself on yet another successful plot.

_(With Naraku) _

"Let go of me." Kikyou stated calmly. She wasn't about to let her temper get the better of her. Knowing Naraku, it would have been to his amusement for her to throw a tantrum like a naïve three-year-old. Well, she had tried it.

"Now, we can't have you talking so much. We are moving somewhere more-" He gave a look of disgust as he eyed the moss-covered walls and damp floor. "Comfortable."

"Really, with your mere existence, I doubt there is a 'comfortable' place to so much as step on." She spat as she closed her eyes, no doubt trying to keep the image of the filthy halfling out of her mind.

"Is that so?" He purred as he slammed her against the wall with his body.

His words irked her to no end. Being in the middle of some dilapidated warehouse sandwiched between a wall and Naraku didn't help much either.

"It is a matter of fact whether you wish to accept the absolute truth or live in denial. A coward like you doesn't even have the guts to abduct me yourself, leaving all your dirty work to those mindless cheap sons of bitches." Naraku ceased his scrutinizing of her and abruptly nuzzled her collarbone, causing Kikyou to bite her lip and draw blood.

"My, my, sharp words for a lady. You mind your tongue," He hissed before spitting in mockery, "_priestess_."

Pressing herself as close to the wall as possible, she retorted, "You cannot silence me, _halfling_. I speak nothing but the truth. You know it very well yourse-"

Her words were left unsaid as Naraku smashed his lips on hers, almost as if devouring her soul.

"Try me then, Kikyou. Your life is in my hands but your lifespan depends on your performance. You belong to me now, in mind, in body and in soul."

"What do you want from me?" Kikyou whispered, exhausted both physically and mentally.

"What every man wants from a pretty girl. However, in this case, I want the child as well."

"I'm not your sex toy and don't treat me as one. You have your harem and the biggest slut on Earth with 'Eat Me' written all over her face."

"Ah yes, Tsubaki. However, I want the better of the two. Not in terms of combat skills or the bedroom but the power of the child. But I can enlighten you on the latter if you so desire." Kikyou grimaced at his sickeningly smug face. _This guy can't keep his d--- in place._

"Keep your fantasies to yourself. I have no intention of mating with a psychopathic halfling."

"You hurt me with your words, my dear Kikyou. But unfortunately," His words coated thickly with menace, "_you have no choice in this_."

_(With Kagome and co.)_

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shrieked as she violently wrenched the water out from her clothes. _Thank God she wasn't wearing white… Man, Sango was going to murder her for ruining her clothes._

The demon smirked, giving a yawn of boredom before endorsing Kagome with the frailty of humans.

"It's not my fault that I suck at water games and you so damn graciously had to go all out on an innocent girl like me!"

"Innocent? Oh my, you must be sorely mistaken. Were you referring to the hot-headed, most hideous looking female in the world with the label 'Kagome'?"

"Kira! Chew the daylights out of him!" Kagome screeched, pointing her finger at Sesshoumaru while pushing Inuyasha towards him. _I'll be glad to but I value my life, thank you very much._

"I'm changing my clothes!" She snapped with a huff before marching towards the washroom. A glint of shrewdness sparkled in the conniving dog's eyes as he nudged the children away from Sesshoumaru. _Time to implement plan B…_

"Rin-chan, Inu-baka said that he wants you to imitate Kagome's voice and…"

"All set. Let's go!" The trio chirped.

_(In the bathroom)_

"PERVERT!!"

His oversensitive ears picking up the shrill cry of help muffled by the layers of walls came to his attention instantly. _Thank God everyone is occupied by the quack magician so nobody should be in the washroom. I hope…_

In a flash, Sesshoumaru was heading towards the female washroom, his speed enabling him to 'intrude' undetected. Well, at least the thing going his way was that no one else was in there. Strange, shouldn't the culprit be hiding somewhere? Something fishy was going on.

With the aid of his nose, he sniffed out the cubicle containing Kagome and with a-

WHAM

-the innocent door crumbled under the force of the mighty _puppy._

Gold eyes met sapphire…

There stood Sesshoumaru. Prim and proper.

There stood Kagome. Disheveled and clad only in her bra with her tennis skirt slanting to the side on her hips.

"S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN:

NC: Guess what's so special about this chapter?

MC::munches on chips:: Huh? Nothing?

NC: Hey! Be more optimistic!

MC: Let me guess, you wrote this chapter and I edited it?

NC: Bingo! It's the other way round for the first time so please R and R!

MC: DIAO. That's lame. ::thrashes NC::

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NC: (Sob) I can't believe the OVA of Rurouni Kenshin is so sad. I can't bear to watch it anymore! Fiction stories have made me cry but never before anime! I can't believe Ken-chan had to live that kind of life. I didn't know the Japanese went through so much. I didn't know the Meji era-

MC: Shut up, don't jump to Bleach or whatever. It's Inuyasha we are talking about here::Jabs Inuyasha in the eye with thumb::

Inuyasha: Watch it wench!

MC::Rolls eyes:: A little help here? Kagome?

Kagome: OSUWARI. ::BAM::

NC: What's more Gara had to live such a miserable childhood! My eyes are puffy from crying! Poor Gara, poor Hinata, poor Naruto, poor Kensh-

MC: (Eye twitches) I told you to SHUT UP!

NC: You are emotionally retarded! (Runs to Sephiroth, Hotohori, Tamahome, Hao, Ren, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Byakuya, Kaien, Hisagi, Renji, Hiko, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sasuke and Kakashi) Have I missed out anyone?

MC: Yes. L in Death Note. --"""

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Innocence

Disclaimer: We own Inuyasha… when MC invites Naraku for dinner. (MC: Runs away from the dinning table while bashing NC up)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_"S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U!!!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 7

_Innocence _

Dappled sunlight fell across her face as she lay beneath the tree. She made a pretty sight from afar. Ebony bangs framed her sweet, gentle face while a white sundress complemented her slender figure.

However, upon closer inspection, her rigid frame was visibly held by strings of tension. Soft, pink lips pursed tightly together in concentration while chocolate brown darted about with unease. She reflexively flinched when her ears registered the click of a fan. Looking up towards the sound, she recognized the crimson-eyed woman dressed in an elegant kimono.

Speaking with a hint of annoyance, she snapped, "What does the sadistic bastard want now? Put me in another one of those scandalous dresses to freeze out here? Oh, how could I forget? I must have my _escorts_ with me."

"_Lord_ Naraku wishes to meet you for lunch." Kagura declared with pity laced in her voice.

"I'm honoured…" Kikyou replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." whispered Kagura as she took a glance at the sky. Freedom seemed so close, yet so far. She was a peace-loving demoness at heart, but times made it so for her to change. The human population increased drastically and rejected the demons who were small in numbers. Technology made their lives all the more miserable as their very existence were threatened. Scorned and despised, she was reduced to working under an atrocious halfling to survive.

The cold look in Kikyou's eyes softened as the demoness beside her wished her all the best.

"Please forgive me. It's hard to be in a good mood when you are forced to obey every whim and whine of a psychopathic halfling." Kikyou murmured bashfully.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm not much different from you after all." Kikyou smiled, the first time she did in weeks, finally finding a friend in the same boat as her.

The duo chattered merrily as they headed towards the gloomy mansion. Their conversation however, ended abruptly as Naraku made his unwanted appearance at the entrance to welcome the pair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you free this Saturday? Shippou's school is holding their annual sports day and Rin is eager to attend the event with you." Kagome chirped, before twisting her face into a look of disgust as she eyed her overly preened nails.

"It depends on my schedule. You may check with my secretary." Sesshoumaru's deep baritone sailed monotonously towards her anticipating ear.

Disappointed, she huffed, "Why don't you put a slot in your precious schedule for bonding time?"

"Unlike yours, my schedule is sacrosanct. Now if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to." The snide reply easily sent the priestess into rage.

"Fine with me you faggot!" she shrieked while slamming a hand down on the table before gripping it in pain.

"Well, that just makes you a fag hag, doesn't it?" Sesshoumaru's amused voice dealt the last blow and the priestess could have wept with frustration.

Another slap to her dignity was delivered soon after when a beep from Sesshoumaru's phone signaled that he had ended the conversation. Apparently our favourite priestess has yet to defeat Sesshoumaru in a verbal spar.

"Seems that I missed out on quite a lot while I was away. Whose voice was that? The female one that was shouting incoherently in the background when I called you. Anyway, more importantly, I heard that you adopted a young girl. That's unlike you." Sarah inquired while calmly sipping her beverage.

"Jealous?" Rolling her eyes, Sarah gave Sesshoumaru a playful poke. Somehow, he felt odd and uncomfortable around her. He didn't feel free like he did around Kagome. Wait, why was he thinking of her in the first place? But that was not the point, his heart had yet to belong to anyone. Great, now he was talking to himself.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me?" Her question promptly sent him tumbling out of his thoughts.

"The girl that was rambling was Kagome, an acquaintance of mine. As for Rin, she seemed to have a pull on me when I first met her. Children do, after all, splash some colour to your life. You'll understand when you meet her." Sesshoumaru replied while footing the bill.

"Am I not already enough colour to your life?" Sarah chortled before sealing their lips in a kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Leave." Naraku commanded as they entered the dinning area. Kagura obeyed, giving an over-dramatic bow which etched a smile on Kikyou's face before gliding out of the room.

Smoothing another invisible crease in her dress, Kikyou strode out of the room after Kagura.

"Where are you going?" Naraku hissed.

"To my room. I was told to leave." Kikyou retorted smartly.

"I was referring to Kagura, not you."

"Well, you did not specify." She replied smugly before continuing her trek towards her destination.

Before she could cross the threshold, a cold hand grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't be funny with me." The halfling sneered balefully. "Sit."

"How gentlemanly." Kikyou spat as she was released and seated forcefully into her chair.

"Eat your fill; we might be doing some strenuous activities later." Naraku declared with a sneer.

"Is it Tsubaki whom you are speaking to? I heard that her belly is swelling."

"You'll be joining her soon." He replied with a casual wave of the hand.

"My, my, aren't you kinky?" Kikyou snapped.

"I told you before to mind your words, priestess." The halfling snarled as the table's contents were roughly swept to the floor.

(WARNING: My innocent readers, this is a minor lime. I can't believe I'm writing this. MC YOU ARE HANDLING THE NEXT LIME/LEMON MC: NOOOOOOOOO And I'm not editing this. -.-" NC: YOU SO TOTALLY ARE!!!)

Kikyou paled. Her female intuition was flashing red lights at her.

"Look, _Lord_ Naraku. I'm terribly sor-" Flinching as he lunged at her, she instinctively darted towards the left. Attempting to summon her priestess powers, she was rewarded with a stinging slap of pain in her hands as the collar around her leg left a burnt mark in its place. _Great, she just stabbed herself…_

Though she highly doubted that he would buy her words, it was worth a try.

"Lord Naraku, please compose yourself." She struggled to plead in between gasps as the halfling forced their lips in a rough and brutal kiss.

A split second later left Kikyou hissing in pain as her back was slammed against the table with a thud. Her pain was soon overwhelmed by fear when his coat was tossed carelessly to the floor.

"Lord Naraku, please!" She cried as Naraku soon stood before her in nothing but his boxers. Her pleas went unheard as the straps of her dress were roughly pulled to the side.

She couldn't have felt more violated as his hands roamed her body, effectively stripping her of what little dignity she had left. _I'm going to be indisposed…_

She gasped as his skilled hands evoked sensations that she never felt before. "St-t-op!" She shrieked as Naraku buried his face in between her legs while ripping her dress off.

"Some-body p-ple-a-se he-l-l-p m-e." Kikyou muttered helplessly, her hands reaching out towards the door…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the dining room, Kagura pulled her ear away from the door. Sighing in sympathy for the helpless miko, she strode away, glad that it wasn't her inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, what is the meaning of 'two-timing'?" Rin questioned innocently while making last touches to the sand castle she and Shippou had made.

The priestess froze an appalled look on her face, and jerked her head stiffly inch by inch towards Rin like a rusty machine. "What-did-you-say?" Kagome pronounced each syllable with much difficulty, apparently scandalized.

"She asked you what the meaning of 'two-timing' was." Shippou repeated matter-of-factly. Kagome paled again, unsure of how to come out with an explanation that would appease both the children. _Sesshoumaru would go ballistic if he found out that his innocent five-year-old asked such a question._

"Kagome, are you okay? You look like a corpse." Rin stated, her eyes wide with concern.

"Erm, I'm fine, fine. Umm, you see, if a man has a girlfriend but is –err- unfaithful and loves another woman, you can –umm- say that he is two-timing." Kagome stuttered, deciding to avoid anything explicit.

"Oh." Rin replied, "I see." After which she seemed to freeze in her thoughts.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, wondering which son of a bitch had told this to the children. "Who told you of this word?" _Definitely not Sesshoumaru… I hope._

"I heard some of the servants talking. They said that father is two-timing. Father will never do that, will he?" Rin questioned, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"No Rin, I'm sure he isn't. They must be mistaken." Kagome assured the little girl, returning her to her formal cheery self. _They must be thinking that I'm Sesshoumaru's girlfriend! Disgusting, my dignity is gone… But, who's the other girl?_

She soon snapped out of her thoughts as Rin dished out yet another question.

"Then what's a boob?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: NC wrote this chapter and MC edited it! Anyway, I bet you guys out there are pretty surprised that Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend and Kagura is innocent. The pairing is still SesshxKag though so please don't fret. Oh, the Sarah we are referring to is Sarah-hime, the one who died and plays the flute in the anime. She loves Sesshoumaru to bits in the show as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NC: Gods, I need to BREATHE!

MC: Why? Aren't you breathing already? (Munches on more crackers)

NC: You'd better stop eating crackers or your intestine problem is going to be aggravated. Anyway, won't you feel embarrassed writing a lime! It's just that we are THIRTEEN for God's sake! You are totally writing the next make out scene between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

MC: (Gulps nervously) Hehe, chill, come on, BREATHE!

NC: AHHH!!! I'm so frustrated! First I can't find new clothes and now I'm dealing with this!!

MC: Anyway don't you think there are too many rape scenes in this story? It's crappy…

NC: Yeah, I think so too. However, this should be the last one if that's what you're asking. Hell with it, I bet Sesshoumaru is feeling guilty about cheating on Sarah whenever incidents occur with him and Kagome. (Pauses) Or maybe not… (Catches Sesshoumaru smirking) WTF, THAT ARROGANT SON OF A BIT-

MC: (Drags a screaming NC away)


	8. Officially taken

Disclaimer: If we own Inuyasha, Sesshy's off limits!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_She soon snapped out of her thoughts as Rin dished out yet another question._

_"Then what's a boob?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: NC feels particularly mean today because her parents are bitching about so there will be tons of fluffiness between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. (MC: Is she getting horny?) (NC: No, you are.) (MC: So not. You are.) (NC: No! You are!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8

Officially taken

"Screw this!" Kagome shrieked, her hand simultaneously slamming onto the desk. She was already at the end of her tether and _that _was the last straw. Exactly how bad could her day get?

Sango jumped in surprise, ending up several centimeters from her chair before the pull of gravity worked its magic. She gulped, _'Kagome can be really scary when angered…'_

"Sango!" The priestess's voice rang through the place, "Do you see anything wrong with this bunny?" Her veins were throbbing; her skirt was 180 degrees around her waist from its previous position and her coat was unbuttoned, probably from frustration.

Her receptionist paled, furiously shaking her head.

Kagome continued with her rant, sending Sango into spasms with her eyes that now glowed an odd mixture of blue and red. (MC: Doesn't that add up to purple?) (NC:Bashes MC: Duh…)

The little chimes at the door rang, which meant another pet to be admitted…

"My nubile little gir-" Miroku sang before a fist collided into his face.

"Keep it down Don Juan!" Kagome snapped, grinding her three-inch heels into his family jewels.

Leaving a cross-eyed Miroku at the mercy of a hyperactive bunny, Kagome turned on her heels and stormed off, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

The phone rang, snapping Sango out of her stupor as she fumbled for the confounded contraption.

"Hello, may I please speak to Kagome?" A voice asked.

At the image of a fuming devil flashing past her mind, she quickly replied, "I'm sorry, she's busy at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Sorry to trouble you then. Please ask her if it would be possible to come down to the orphanage after she knocks off. We're short handed. I'm Kouga by the way." Sango blinked in confusion before a sly smile crept up her face. (In the previous chapters we left a cliffy of somebody's name starting with 'K' who works there.)

"No problem, she'll be down." As she put down the phone, a grinning Miroku came to sight.

"Matchmaking?" He inquired, his hands trailing down to her unsuspecting bottom.

"None of your business. And to what ungodly misfortune do I owe this displeasure?" She grabbed his hands at the last second; twisting it while her free hand conveniently slapped his face.

Gingerly holding his cheek, he pouted, "I was wondering if you would indulge in the joy of bearing my child."

Receiving another blow to his face for his cheekiness, he quickly added, " I meant dinner."

"Perhaps if you would quit having your eyes glued to _their_ bottoms." Sango snapped before packing up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ushering the kids to bed, Kagome called home to make sure Shippou was already finished with his homework. Assured that the fox was already tucked in, she decided to sign out from her shift and head home. After all, tomorrow would be the big day for Shippou. (NC: Sports day remember?)

"Kagome!" Kouga hollered. She turned, her level of frustration rising another notch as she met with the sight of the wolf approaching. Not that she knew he was a demon, he just seemed… wolfish.

"Going home so soon?" he questioned.

Forcing a smile which didn't quite meet her eyes, she replied, "Yes, good night."

He grabbed her arm rather ungentlemanly and asked, "Can I meet you for lunch tomorrow?" He fidgeted under her scrutinizing glare; a mild personification of Sesshoumaru's and thought the pros and cons over.

Firstly, the pros: He was good looking; She wouldn't have to deal with Sesshoumaru nor the kids; She would have something to vent her frustrations on and lastly, she would officially go on a date.

Secondly, the cons: She rather hated his guts; He was a typical rich brat and a spastic shite.

"I would love to." The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them_. Me and my bloody mouth…. _

"But," she hesitated. She could still reject him. "I'm not free for lunch. How about dinner?" Once again, her mouth defied her.

"Great!" Kouga cheered. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure that _my_ woman will have fun!" Pulling her in for a kiss, she ducked and shrieked, "Excuse me?!"

Shrugging, Kouga bade her good night and left, leaving a livid priestess about to purify anything within sight. Speaking of purifying, she really needed to get her powers under control.

Nonetheless, it had been a bad hair day and she wanted nothing more than to plop in a bath, and then to bed. Too many eccentric pet owners have driven her up the wall and into her grave. Well, at least through their paranoia they showed they cared.

Collecting Kira on the way out, she dragged him into the dreaded car and sped off into the night, leaving several honks and 'Watch it asshole!'s in her wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Battered remains of the clock awaited Shippou as he bounced on his mother's bed.

"Kagome! Up! Up! Up! Your alarm clock just died!" The fox cried, bouncing up and down.

A muffled groan later, she replied, "Mmm, call the funeral director…"

"Kagome! We'll be late! I've got to get to the stadium in thirty minutes!" That got her.

"WTF?!"

The screech resounded through the Higurashi household before Kagome leapt out of bed and into the bathroom as Shippou seated himself calmly on the couch, neatly dressed with his necessities at the side.

Looking at his watch, he smiled and sighed, "An hour more. She'll be fine." Apparently his foxy nature had some perks…

He snapped out of his reverie as a half-dressed Kagome flew down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen, her hair that was tied in a high ponytail nearly turning over a vase as it trailed behind her.

"Shippou! Breakfast!" She hollered, and the fox obediently jumped from the couch and to the kitchen for his takeaway.

Gobbling down his 'Cordon Bleu Cuisine' in the car, he glanced at his watch again. 'Thirty minutes more,' he smirked, jubilant for being able to make it in time with Kagome as his mother.

As she swerved into a parking lot, they got out of car and to the teacher-in-charge. "Thank God we're on time." Kagome huffed as she left Shippou with his teacher and trudged towards the spectators' tent.

Spotting Sesshoumaru who was easily the center of attention, she gave him a friendly slap on the back, a gesture at which he frowned at before chattering with an all-too-willing Rin as she cuddled Kira.

The two females stuffed themselves with junk food, leaving a disgruntled Sesshoumaru wondering how they looked so scrawny despite all the rubbish they consumed.

Finally, Shippou's brownish red head came into view as he got into position on the track. Kagome smiled. He was a demon. It would be a complete joke if he lost to the puny humans. The shot rang through their ears, hurting Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears each time a round began.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru. Due to his stubborn male pride, he never complained, merely sitting through the torture to his ears. If you looked at him as a whole, you wouldn't have realised it. That however, didn't escape Kagome as he winced each time the crowd cheered or a shot was fired. Not through his body language but his eyes… She knew.

His elfish ears twitching behind the silvery mass of hair, she giggled and gave in to her temptation. Facing Sesshoumaru, she pulled his hair back and stuffed the extra earplugs she brought along for Shippou into his ears. _His hair is so soft… _Kagome sighed, _and his ears are so adorable…_

His eyes widened as she leaned over and tucked his hair behind his ears. He nearly fell over in shock when she put on the earplugs for him. _How did she know?_

Her left hand supporting her, she leaned even closer to get to his other ear, her breasts brushing agonizingly slowly against his chest as she attached the earplugs. He bit back a moan as his demonic side reared up from the contact, purring in contentment while his logical side berated it. (MC: NC. WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU.)

"There! All done!" Kagome chirped, outwardly calm while her insides were screaming that she had just violated the sexiest demon alive in broad daylight.

Another roar of cheers and shower of applauds broke the tension between the two as a grinning Shippou emerged victorious. Squeals of delight could be heard from Rin as the little girl bounced eagerly in her seat.

"All right ladies and gentleman. We'll be having the parent's games now!" The teacher announced, a series of applauds following after. "Will the parents/guardians of our competitors please step up?"

The duo paled. Maybe they should just sit through it…

"Father! Kagome! They're calling for you!" Rin chimed, giving them a toothy grin, as Kira seem to be on the verge on collapsing from laughter. Struggling on all fours, he gave Rin the hint by nudging them forward with his nose.

The little girl eagerly got up, holding their hands and dragging them towards where a small group of parents had already assembled before skipping back to her seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, if you would please." A young teacher came, blushing at Sesshoumaru before guiding them towards the track.

"Parents, the rules of the games are simple…" As the teacher continued, the couple gulped nervously. Only one thought ran through their mind.

'Oh fuck."

Inuyasha rolled on the ground with his limbs kicking upward, his malicious chortles coming out as barks, startling Rin as she kneeled down to check if he was alright.

Let's hear why our favourite demon and priestess are hyperventilating shall we?

"Through this game of coordination, parents will have to bring all the ice-cubes from the starting line to the check point fifty meters away- using your mouths. Bear in mind that it should be done _together_." (MC: NC's particularly mean ne?) (NC: Where's that cleaver of mine…)

Precariously approaching the starting line with a seemingly stupefied Kagome, they reluctantly got into position. Sesshoumaru racked his brains for some way to relieve the awkward situation, but his shrewd business mind was somehow clogged up.

To get the ball rolling, Sesshoumaru took the initiative and plopped the cube in his mouth, sinking his fangs into it for a better grip whilst the other half stuck out for Kagome. His demonic side suddenly mischievous, he swept her off her feet, pulling her petite form flush against his chest as he carried her bridal-style.

Time seemed to slow down for the duo as Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to hers, sending their blood gushing to all the wrong places as their lips met. Inuyasha yapped in joy from afar, Kagome oblivious to it though Sesshoumaru caught it crystal clear even through the earplugs.

A shot was fired and they took off, besting the rest. Sesshoumaru glided towards their destination with ease despite having Kagome in his arms. Sadly, something would have been amiss should the demon use his breakneck speed and they had to put up with the crawling pace instead.

Plopping their first ice cube in the bowl, he took off again, collecting the next. Normally, such a feat would not have posed a problem for the almighty demon lord. Alas, the femme fatale in his arms seemed to drain him with her incessant squirming, her tiny frame bumping against him with each step. However, he couldn't deny the pleasure of picking up the ice cube with her each time they 'kissed'.

Kagome wasn't any better. You wouldn't call being on the verge of melting into a pile of goo good. Nevertheless, she was having the time of her life. Which girl wouldn't want to be cuddled and kissed by the drop dead sexy, most eligible bachelor of all times?

Obviously, they emerged as champions, though the race ended all too soon for their liking. However, the two of them would be dead before they even admit such a thing.

Both immediately mentally groaned at the loss of heat as they broke contact. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The same thought ran through their minds.

Before they could get their minds even further in the gutter, two kids smothered them with hugs and congratulatory. Kira padded silently behind them, a noticeable smirk on his face as he looked at Sesshoumaru. The demon bared his fangs at his brother before concealing his markings again, tempted to stick his tongue out. To his annoyance, Inuyasha seemed to have thoughts on the same line and a wet tongue slid out of his mouth teasingly before barking out insults.

The children smiling from ear to ear skipped out of the stadium as their guardians strolled languidly behind them.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I'm busy this evening, mind if I drop Shippou at your place for the night before I go?"

A nod was the best she could get from the taciturn demon before she caught up with the kids and Kira in the admiring of the shiny trophies.

"Kagome, are we having lunch together?" Rin asked as they strolled towards the car park.

"No." Sesshoumaru interrupted almost immediately.

"Pwweeaassee?" Rin begged, her cute puppy-face in a pout. He almost gave in but then, it would be spoiling her. "No." he repeated firmly.

"Sesshoumaru! Let them have their fun!" Kagome insisted, giving him a demure smile as her fingers interlocked with each other and did a 'pretty please with cherry on top' pose.

His eyes softened. Inuyasha already had centuries of blackmails, one more wouldn't make a difference.

"Fine." He acquiesced, stiffening when Kagome held his hand and dragged him off after the kids who were already celebrating ahead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome back Kags!" Sango greeted as Kagome pulled up in her driveway.

"Tell me you're not dressing me up again." Kagome groaned as she told Shippou to pack stuff for an overnight at Sesshoumaru's.

"It's free service. Be thankful cause they make a hole in your wallet if you do it outside." Sango retorted, selecting several articles of clothing for Kagome's overnight after her date.

"How did you know I was going out on a date?" Kagome asked, giving Sango a death glare.

"Because." She replied before pushing Kagome into the bathroom. _Kags, you better not screw this one up… Though I think your white-haired hottie is better…_

Whisking out her hand phone, she snapped at the recipient, "Miroku, bring the dress over, _now_." After a string of expletives that would have made Inuyasha proud, she snapped it shut, striding towards the porch to await Miroku's arrival.

Overhearing their conversation, Inuyasha growled. Their flustered reactions earlier in the morning was concrete proof that the two had a thing for each other, why was she going out with some other mutt?

The aroma of jasmine and roses wafted from the bathroom as Kagome strode out wearing only a towel. Sango seemed to have been standing guard outside as she wasted no time in throwing the dress over the priestess.

"What?! Sango! I'm not wearing this! It's all strings!" Kagome protested weakly, dismayed at Sango's choice of attire. The dress was a little above the knees, the back completely bare. Worst of all, it was a halter neck.

"You are." Sango insisted sadistically, her excitement rendering her ignorant of Kagome's complains.

Forcefully sitting Kagome down at the vanity, Sango assisted her with the makeup, did her hair and strapped the heels to her feet.

"Kagome! You look pretty!" Shippou complimented, wiggling his tail for emphasis.

"Thank you Shippou. We better make a move now." Bidding Sango goodbye, she strapped Shippou to the seat and wrestled Inuyasha into the car and sped off.

Arriving at the mansion thirty minutes later, she took their bags and rang the doorbell. As the door swung open, she was met by none other than Sarah.

"Sessh-" she began before she stopped.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. You must be Kagome." The priestess shook her hand sheepishly as they entered, Shippou instantly disappearing with Kira to where Rin was.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru greeted. His eyes however, widened unnoticeably. She looked good. That probably was an understatement. She was gorgeous. Squashing the dirty thoughts that his demon side supplied out of his mind, he struggled to keep his voice smooth and flat.

"You'll be staying over with Shippou after you're done?" He questioned as a servant served them tea.

"Yea." She replied, though she was stomping angrily inside as to why why Sesshoumaru hadn't reacted in any way.

"I better get going or I'll be late." Kagome declared as she smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her dress.

As she left, Sarah teased, "She's very pretty."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru deadpanned as he calmly sipped his tea while trying to get a certain priestess's scent out from his nose.

"Am I prettier?" She asked, leaning over the coffee table.

"Yes." He bit out. '_Actually not, you're a far cry though you aren't too bad…' _his demonic side sang out while Sesshoumaru sent it flying into a dustbin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked at Kouga in sheer horror and distaste as he stuffed random pieces of potato and steak into his already bulging mouth. Gods, did this guy even have a tad bit of dinning etiquette? He would have done better to eat in a civilized manner in the posh restaurant they currently were in. At least they would not attract as many stares as they were now.

"Umm... Kouga? Could you eat more slowly please?" Kagome whispered to him, fully aware that a woman near to them was glaring at their table because of Kouga's noisy munching. _Man, the wine glass has 'smash me on Kouga's head' written on it…_

"Huh? I'm eadding ad my swoest spweed, Kargomeh." (I'm eating at my slowest speed, Kagome.)

Kagome sighed and resumed picking at her food. Nobody could have an appetite when dinning with a glutton like Kouga. She watched with a look of revoltion on her face as another piece of carrot flew from his mouth onto the littered table. (Haha MC! Reminds me of when Jia Ying left all her pizza toppings on the plate and the clumsy waiter got unwanted scraps all over the table. Different colours too!)

"Oh yeah, Kagome. I have something for you." Kouga brashly said, finally having finished swallowing his last three bites together. He proceeded to holler at a waiter nearby for the mystery items he had ordered and stored with the restaurant earlier, sending the poor guy scurrying back into the kitchen. "Just wait a minute, Kags. The service here isn't all that good," the wolf demon stated, while trying to give Kagome a suave smile- which only reinforced Kagome's opinion that Kouga was severely depriving a village somewhere of their retard.

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine, a bouquet of flowers and a small box a while after and poured some wine into each of their glasses, making sure to keep a distance from their table for the rest of their meal afterwards. Kagome raised a slender eyebrow at Kouga, intending him to explain.

"You know, Kagome, you are the first woman I met that had such a sexy body. So, I've decided to make you my woman. We will get married next week and you will move into my house." Kouga grinned at Kagome as he continued his speech about how jubilant they would be after they married.

Meanwhile, Kagome was turning redder by the minute as more and more people turned to stare at the spastic shite who proposed in such an idiotic manner. Not to say, unromantic.

"Wa - wait a minute! Whoever said that I would marry you?!"

"Me. Duh."

"Aren't you supposed to ask for my opinion or something?"

"Huh?"

Kagome could have died from a heart attack that the idiotic wolf was currently giving her.

"Listen, Kouga. I. Will. Not. Marry. You. Get that into that thick skull of yours."

Kouga just stared at her with a blank expression on his face as though he could not understand that Kagome was a living object that had thoughts and the right to reject him. Instead...

"Kagome, did you hear me wrong? I asked you to marry me, not to not marry me."

Kagome practically died from his idiocy. Thus far, she could only think of one way to prevent Kouga from marrying her.

"Stand up, Kouga." Kagome said dangerously, as she made her way to the other side of the table. Surprisingly, Kouga obliged without any objections. However, he seemed to have gotten the wrong idea as to why Kagome was approaching him as the priestess suddenly felt hands on her waist and rear.

"PERVERT!" Kagome yelled, as she rammed her knee upwards MUCH harder than she had actually intended to.

Kouga's eyes bulged as he dropped to the floor holding his injured appendage. Conveniently grabbing a wine glass from the table, she landed it on his head with a fake 'Oops!'. Scoffing, she stalked out of the restaurant, making sure to tread on him with the very heels she used to stomp on Miroku as the waiters got down on their knees and said their prayers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NC: Ah, nothing better than chocolates and toffees to distress.

MC: You are getting fat…

NC: So what, I'm feeling miserable.

MC: (Snort)

NC: Hey you're pigging out too! (Pulls a bag of chips from under the table)

MC: (Pales) So what, I'm uber miserable.

NC: (XD) Nevertheless, please review! And for those who have reviewed, here's a bar of chocolate!

MC: (Bashes NC) Don't be stupid…

NC: (Rubs bump on the head) Oh, review my new story as well! Check our profile page: Every Cloud has a Silver Lining.

MC: Hey! Don't promote junk here!

NC: It's not junk!

MC: Is too!

NC: Is not!

T.B.C

MC: Is too!

NC: Look up there! It says T.B.C, to be continued!

MC: Is too!

TBC

NC: Is not!

MC: Is not.

NC: IS TOO!

MC::grins::

NC: ARGH.

Inuyasha: Stupid wenches.

(Both NC and MC slowly turn to glare at Inuyasha)

Inu-chan: SHIT.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. The Stayover

MC: Okay all, really sorry for the long hiatus. Make that super long hiatus. Okay anyway, NC and I have been really busy with school, and what with new classes and new classmates we've sort of… drifted apart. Meaning that the real NC will not be making any more appearances in this fic anymore. I'll try my best to continue with K&K, but I cannot guarantee the same style of writing or the same standard. However, I'll continue to have the character NC commenting in the fic for comedy.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Sesshy, neither do you. (:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_Kouga's eyes bulged as he dropped to the floor holding his injured appendage. Conveniently grabbing a wine glass from the table, she landed it on his head with a fake 'Oops!'. Scoffing, she stalked out of the restaurant, making sure to tread on him with the very heels she used to stomp on Miroku as the waiters got down on their knees and said their prayers._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 9

The Stayover

Kagome scoffed and snorted to herself the whole way back to Sesshoumaru's house. _The nerve of that stupid idiotic wolf! If he ever dares to ask me out again I swear I'm going to bash him up until he becomes a eunuch._

Upon reaching Sesshoumaru's house, Kagome proceeded to abuse his doorbell until said taiyoukai burst out of his front door and presented her with a huge glare.

"For your information, ringing the doorbell _once _is sufficient, my dear woman."

"…"

"Don't you think you owe this Sesshoumaru an apology for the abuse of my doorbell?"

Kagome couldn't hold in her anger anymore and literally exploded. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME IN ALREADY! I'M GODDARNED PISSED OFF AND READY TO MURDER AND MULTILATE SOMETHING RIGHT NOW AND…"

Sesshoumaru practically watched open-mouthed as he endured the verbal abuse of the angry miko, except that his mouth was not literally open as it would undermine his dignity. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his head and saw Sarah, Shippou and Rin all staring at Kagome in the same way as he had been doing. His eyes narrowed.

"…WOLVES ARE THE MOST HORRIGIBLE MUTATED CREATURES ON THE PLA-"

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru's words were quiet, but they cut through the air with their dangerous tone and effectively rendered Kagome speechless. Brought back to earth by Sesshoumaru's words, Kagome underwent one of her extremely common mood swings, gulped and quickly apologized to everyone.

"Oh my everyone I'm so sorry for shouting like a mad woman (MC: Isn't she a mad woman already? NC: Shut up and let the readers read.) and spouting vulgarities like a fountain and on the overall being a bitc-.. oops I meant a horrible person and I…"

Again, Sesshoumaru cut through her babble with the same two words.

"Shut up."

Kagome hung her head and went inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the bathtub along with Rin. (with her mood swinging to happy and relaxed, of course.) _There's nothing like a good bath to end a bad day with, and my god is Sesshoumaru's bathroom nice. So this is how it's like to be rich._ The spacious bathroom was decked out in white marble, with silver taps and fluffy towels for her use, causing Kagome to be envious beyond envy. If only if her bathroom at home was this pretty, she'd probably spend ten hours in it everyday. (NC: Isn't that exaggerating. MC: Umm.. okay so it is. Nevermind. (: NC: ….)

Unknown to Kagome, Rin was smirking secretly to herself while thinking about her, Shippou and Inuyasha's latest plot. _I wonder what Shippou'll give as the signal this time. I just hope Inu-baka remembered to bring it… but I guess I should do my part first._ Rin took a deep breath, and "accidentally" clutching Kagome's hand too hard, she managed to break an overly-preened nail, causing two drops of blood to ooze out of the wound onto her own finger.

"OW!"

"Whoops, sorry Kagome-chan! Didn't mean it!" Rin squeaked, while making sure to keep the droplets of blood away from the bathwater. Right on cue, Shippou's voice rang shrilly from upstairs. "RINNNNNNN! YOUR DOLL'S HEAD FELL OFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Rin narrowed her eyes in the same fashion as Sesshoumaru. "Kagome-chan, do you mind if I go upstairs and murder Shippou for a while?" She said coldly, in a perfect imitation of her foster father. Kagome was too f reaked out by Rin's tone and eye-narrowing to refuse. _How has that Sesshoumaru been teaching his daughter… oh my the world would end if every child in the world ended up like that ice cube. _Dirty thoughts invaded her mind the moment she thought of "ice cube", but she shoved them all away as she watched Rin put on her bathrobe and leave the bathroom.

Once outside, the little girl grinned evilly and wiped her finger on the bathroom door. Now, it was all up to her father to smell the blood and come rushing towards the bathroom, where Inuyasha would be ready. (MC: Meheheheh.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In his study, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as he detected a foreign smell that smelled strangely of Kagome. He sniffed harder. _It smells like blood… shit. Don't tell me that stupid woman tripped and landed on her head. _Sighing mentally, he decided to at least check on her lest she died in his beautiful mansion and haunted it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kira waited around the corner of the bathroom with Tessaiga, Shippou and Rin. All of them held their breaths when Sesshoumaru finally appeared. He took two sniffs, stared at the bathroom door for two minutes, then turned the knob and went in. Immediately, Kira sprinted to the bathroom door, transformed Tessaiga, rested it on the door and set up its barrier. All three of them had identical smirks on their faces when the doorknob rattled in vain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru feared the worst when he got closer and closer to the bathroom by following the scent of Kagome's blood. _She had better be dressed_, he thought, as he stared at the bathroom door. After minutes of contemplation, he finally decided to enter. However, the moment he closed the door behind him, footsteps rampaged the corridor outside and the door burned when he tried to get out. _Fuck. Those bloody kids and that dog must be behind this._

He turned around and spotted Kagome, who had frozen in shock of seeing him barge in during her bath. Worst of all, she was undressed and standing up in full plain view. Sesshoumaru immediately turned back around, feeling heat rush to all the wrong places and cursed himself.

Kagome, on the other hand, was trying to decide whether to scream or not. If she screamed, Sesshoumaru would probably go deaf and though he deserved it, it was still not a nice thing to do. But she would be creating unnecessary noise again. If she didn't scream… well, nothing would happen actually. So she decided not to scream and instead try to have a civilised conversation.

"Okay. So why did you barge in on me."

"This Sesshoumaru is a victim too."

"That doesn't answer my question." The atmosphere was tense and just getting tenser.

"Because I smelled your blood and thought you carelessly hurt yourself again."

"Whatever. I just cracked my nail. So now we're stuck here?"

"I would think that that was evident. The door burns me when I touch it so obviously someone has put a strong barrier on it."

"I haven't touched the door! How the hell was I supposed to know!"

"Because." He smirked. Somehow, Sesshoumaru just couldn't resist pissing her off despite the situation. _Great, what happened to my famous self-control?_

Kagome huffed and spoke no more. Would she never emerge the winner in verbal spars with the great Sesshoumaru? Breaking out of her chain of thoughts, she looked down and realised she was still naked, causing heat to rise up her face. She looked frantically around the bathroom for an article of clothing but found none. _Oh SHIT. What happened to the bathrobe I brought in?! … Oh no Rin must have brought it out. ARGH DAMN HER. _Kagome resolved to spank Rin the moment she next saw her. However, she had more pressing matters at hand.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru. Rin took my bathrobe out of the bathroom."

"What." Sesshoumaru's voice was dead flat.

"She did. So now I'm sort of stuck without any clothing?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Shippou and Rin would definitely be superb war strategists when they grew up. After all, they had had a lot of practice. Without saying a word, he solved the problem by stripping his top off and throwing it backwards to Kagome. After deeming it safe to turn around, he cautiously glanced over Kagome to make sure she had everything covered before he looked straight at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that's the end of it. I'm sorry about the cliffy but I just have no more motivation to write. I know this chapter doesn't match up to the standard of the previous ones, but hey it's me and only me who wrote it. However, I don't think I'll be adding anymore chappies to this story… it's just kind of painful to write it alone when it was once me and NC.

As you people may have noticed, the language in this chapter is particularly foul and the characters may be a little OOC. Partly it's because of me learning more words, but it's mainly because I'm in a sucky mood. As for OOCness, I quit Inuyasha for almost a year and a half so I sort of forgot everyone's character. Pardon me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu-baka: Keh. So you wenches are really leaving me alone at long last?

MC: Shut up Inu-baka. I'm not in the mood. ::throws an empty coke can at Inu's head:: Yepp so I'm closing up this story. It's a failure I know, but.. oh well. Once again, sorry readers!


	10. Interlude

MC: Eheheh. I guess you people are wondering why I'm still here?

Uhm. So I guess I've changed my mind about shutting K&K down after I got a review yesterday. Well, after reading it I realized I forgot that there're people out there who actually still care, and that made me really guilty. Great thanks to Sesshy's Princess Kagome for your review and all the support! She really reminded me of how important this fic was to some people (including myself) and so I'll try to continue writing this fic for all of you. ( No worries though. This fic WILL be put up for adoption if I ever really give up, its heartbreakening for me for it to just die. Thanks again to Sesshy's Princess Kagome for the suggestion. Chappie 10's coming up soon, so watch out for it! (: I'll be making an effort to update consistently from now on, probably weekly or so.


	11. She is Mine

Disclaimer: Yepp I don't own Sesshy-kun. Darn those stupid lawyers and their copyright thingums. :Gets chased by mob of angry attorneys:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

_Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Shippou and Rin would definitely be superb war strategists when they grew up. After all, they had had a lot of practice. Without saying a word, he solved the problem by stripping his top off and throwing it backwards to Kagome. After deeming it safe to turn around, he cautiously glanced over Kagome to make sure she had everything covered before he looked straight at her._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 10

She Is Mine

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the cold marble of the bathroom. Rubbing her sore back from sleeping on the hard floor, the miko got up and stared around. _Cold marble, check. Clothes, no check. Half-clothed me, check. Sesshoumaru the Ice Cube, check. Wow, he's still sleeping._

Kagome stretched. It was lucky, really, that Sesshoumaru was so much taller than her. His shirt reached all the way down to just above her knees and managed to cover mostly everything. She'd probably throw a fit and die if she had to survive a whole night naked in front of a grown man. Sesshoumaru might be an ice cube and all, but technically he was still of the opposite gender. Suddenly, her train of thoughts was shattered by a deep grunt from the other end of the room. Spinning around, she saw Sesshoumaru fidgeting in his sleep and then giving another grunt. Kagome walked over to his side and couldn't help giggling. _My god, the great Sesshoumaru-sama snores! And wow does he look cute when he sleeps. _

The miko bent down and observed Sesshoumaru's face. Come to think of it, she'd never seen him with such a peaceful expression on it before – his golden orbs had always been either plagued with worries about work and Rin or strategizing on how to piss her off. Now, however, they were closed, and Kagome took in every detail of his slumbering face. His markings, perfect features, pointy ears and silky hair. Man, was she jealous of his hair. She could spend hours on end combing her own just to untangle it, but the guy in front of her blessed with hair oh-so-pretty that it was still perfect and without a knot even after sleep.

She continued staring at the beautiful creature in front of her.

And staring.

And staring.

Then she squealed as a clawed hand suddenly shot up to grab her arm and golden orbs slowly opened to meet her own.

"May I inquire why you were gawking at this Sesshoumaru at such an ungodly hour?"

Sheesh. Ten seconds after waking up and he was managing to piss her off already. Sesshoumaru would easily win a gold medal if the Olympic Games had a section named Pissing Mikos Off Early In The Morning. Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Feigning deafness is not etiquette, my dear Kagome."

Kagome could see Sesshoumaru smirking at her as the words flowed smoothly out of his mouth. _Why, that stupid bigoted big-headed disgusting sexy- wait did I think __**sexy**__. Oh shit what's happening to me. _She felt warmth creep up her face from the chain of thoughts that followed the accursed word. Sadly, her face's evolution into a tomato only served to widen Sesshoumaru's smirk even further.

"ARGH WHATEVER. Will it kill you to shut up and stop pissing me off for five minutes?" Kagome snapped. "You realize that we're stuck in this room together until those sadistic kids and dog let us out and the possibility of that is almost zero? Can't we at least try to get along?"

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, before…

"That would be absolutely perfect for this Sesshoumaru. That is, once you brush your teeth and get rid of that stench coming from your mouth."

Kagome could have wept.

Outside, the three musketeers eavesdropped intently as the two adults inside squabbled. Kira grinned (well, if dogs could grin) and let out a string of barks. Shippou listened, gave a look of disgust and then translated for Rin.

"Rin, Inu-baka says that uhh… we should actually leave them inside until their… relationship improves and we get a baby brother or sister."

"Were those the exact words he used?" Rin asked suspiciously.

Shippou sighed. _Duh no. To quote him, we should just dump his fucking older brother and retarded master in the loo until he finally screws her and they get a little runt_. However, he said, "Rin, you don't want to know what words he used."

Rin shrugged. "Fair enough."

The three of them continued sitting in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Two hours later)_

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples. The situation he and Kagome were in was annoying him thoroughly. He could easily knock the locked door down and get them both out if it weren't for the damned barrier, while Kagome wasn't affected by the barrier at all though she was unable to break down the door alone. He _had_ suggested a plan to Kagome, but all it accomplished was to earn him another tirade from the pissed miko as she shouted at him for daring to think of her as a "battering ram".

If he strained his thoughts, he could also vaguely remember having something on his schedule that evening. However, the problem was that he could not recall what it was. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome absently as he thought. Apparently, she was trying to imitate a ballerina in order to amuse herself.

_She dances quite well though._

_Hmm. Dancing._

_Oh SHIT._

It was Kagome's turn to stare at Sesshoumaru as he hurtled straight for the door and started shouting at it. _Wow. This is the first time I've actually seen Ice Cube shouting. Amazing._

"RIN! Let me out this instant! This Sesshoumaru has a business party to host in the evening!"

The threesome outside froze in fear. _Oh crap. We forgot to check his schedule._

"RIN!"

Shippou gulped and motioned for Kira to remove Tessaiga. All of them trembled as Sesshoumaru's tone changed abruptly to dangerous ice.

"Rin Yasakogi. Let. Me. Out. Now."

Kira sprinted to the door and knocked Tessaiga away. Immediately, the mutt was thrown into the air as the bathroom door burst open to reveal a very pissed though topless Sesshoumaru and a confused Kagome clad in only an oversized shirt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Two plus two hours later) _

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples again, though now he was dressed appropriately and seated in his study. It had taken almost all the manpower in his household to decorate and tidy the house suitably for that evening's ball. The cooks were currently causing World War Three in the kitchen as they struggled to get the food ready, but Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn as to what they did so long as the grub showed itself during the party. What really bothered him was that he could _not_ contact Sarah and get her to attend. Being the host, he obviously had to bring a partner to the ball, but he'd intelligently forgotten to mention it to Sarah the day before. Presently, as Rin had oh-so-kindly informed him, she'd left the mansion already, effectively resulting in him being partner-less. And now she wasn't picking up his calls.

_This Sesshoumaru is never at a loss. Think. What is to be done at present?_

He cast his mind around, hoping to find an inspiration somewhere. It floated amidst his recent memories for quite a while, before it landed on Kagome's imitation of a ballerina.

_Kagome._

A huge diversity of thoughts spun themselves wildly through his mind before Sesshoumaru shook himself mentally.

_This Sesshoumaru will __not__ bring that wench as my partner._

His inner voice disagreed. _Why not? You've seen how well she dances._

_She will undermine my political power with her stupidity._

_Oh puh-lease. She'll have exactly the opposite effect once other bastard taiyoukai feel the miko power rolling off her. The humans on the other hand will just drool themselves dry upon seeing her._

Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but his inner voice had a point. Since he couldn't contact Sarah anyway, he might as well just bring Kagome, who was already in the house. He sighed and called for one of his maids.

"Kiyori!"

Three seconds later, a white rabbit youkai appeared at the door of his study. "Your orders, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go to Rin's nursery, where you will find a miko by the name of Kagome playing with Rin. Make sure she is ready for the ball, as my partner. I cannot contact Sarah, so she'll have to do."

If the bunny was surprised, she didn't show it. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome was trying to teach Rin the correct way of speaking when Kiyori interrupted.

"Rin, you don't say 'Rin is Rin'. You say 'I am Rin'."

"Rin is Rin!"

"Umm, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome whirled around to see the youkai standing at the door. "Yes, umm… your name?"

"Kiyori," The rabbit smiled. "On Sesshoumaru-sama's order's, Kiyori is supposed to help Kagome-sama get ready for the ball as his partner."

"'WHAT?!" Kagome almost jumped out of her own skin. "Partner?! Why didn't Sesshoumaru even tell me?" _Random thought, but does everyone in IceCube's household address themselves in the third person?_

Kiyori, startled by Kagome's explosive response, stammered out a reply. "Well.. Kiyori is not sure, Kagome-sama, but it seems as though Sesshoumaru-sama cannot contact his usual ball partner…"

"And now Ice Cube's expecting me to consent?!"

"Of course, my dear Kagome," This time, it wasn't Kiyori who replied, but Sesshoumaru himself. He was glaring at her, and had apparently come from his study to investigate the sudden explosion of noise. "This Sesshoumaru would also prefer it if you refrained from calling me Ice Cube, especially during the ball." Rin struggled valiantly to keep her face straight.

"And what if I don't?" Kagome asked defiantly.

"Then I'll voluntarily lock us up in the bathroom again. And this time, this Sesshoumaru assures you that your experiencee will not be as pleasant."

Kagome's defiant expression was replaced by one of shock and horror.

"You _wouldn't_."

"On the contrary, I _would_."

Kagome gave in instantly. However, that didn't stop her from walking up to Sesshoumaru and ramming him with her knee to vent her feelings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome relaxed in the bath filled with many different herbs as Kiyori bathed her. "Well, I guess this isn't too bad after all, is it?"

Kiyori smiled at her. "Kagome-sama should be honoured that Sesshoumaru-sama is bringing Kagome-sama, actually."

Kagome snorted. "That ice cube? No way."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is one of the most influential businessmen in Japan, Kagome-sama. Tonight, all the big shots will be coming, so Kagome-sama really should be honoured as Kagome-sama will get a chance to see all of them."

"Big shots?! Meaning I have to act demure and nice and all?!" Kagome's screech bounced off the walls.

Kiyori winced at the volume. "Well, yes, Kagome-sama. But it's only temporary, and it's a really great experience, don't you think? What's more, you actually get to dance with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome glanced suspiciously at Kiyori. "Kiyori, why do you keep speaking up for him? Do you have a crush on Mr Ice Cube or something?"

"N-nani?! Kagome-sama, what are you saying?!" The triumphant smile on the priestess' face grew larger and larger as Kiyori babbled and floundered about, trying to deny Kagome's accusation.

"You DO. OMG Kiyori how did you fall in love with that block of ice? Don't you find him irritating and annoying and an idiotic bastard?"

Kiyori composed herself and giggled a little before answering. "Well, maybe Sesshoumaru-sama is a little like that, but he's also very… handsome, don't you think? And he handles everything coolly and perfectly and never ever makes mistakes and is just so _perfect_!" The bunny squeaked happily.

Kagome sighed at the antics of the lovesick youkai and resigned herself to her fate as Kiyori proceeded to suffocate her skin with ten layers of different creams, re-manicure her nails, do her hair, makeup, and pick out a gown for her.

_Great. Now I have one more person fussing over my wardrobe. I should really introduce Kiyori to Sango._

_(Later)_

Sesshoumaru grew more and more pissed as he impatiently waited in the hall for Kagome to be ready. _The damn ball starts in fifteen minutes, why isn't that wench ready yet? She is going to __pay__ for kicking me yet again. _However, as he got ready to murder her, his breath caught and he entirely forgot about Kagome's punishment as the said priestess descended the staircase. Tiny white heels peeped out from under her long dress as she walked, and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, masterpiece of Kiyori. Her makeup only served to accentuate her beautiful features further, but her gown was the best of all. It was white with touches of silver, sleeveless, strapless and hugged her curves closely. It also showed off her creamy white back. All in all, Kagome looked like an angel from heaven. _Well, maybe bringing her instead of Sarah wasn't such a bad decision after all. _His inner voice added that since Sarah was so much uglier he should just dump her and take Kagome instead, but Sesshoumaru ignored it and threw it into a corner.

Kagome, on the other hand, was gawking at Sesshoumaru for the second time that day. He was dressed in an ordinary black suit, with his hair tied back in a simple low ponytail. However, she stared at him anyway since Sesshoumaru had the uncanny ability to look sexy and handsome no matter what he wore. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as he kissed the back of her hand and wordlessly offered her his arm, which she took. They turned towards the main door to welcome the guests together. (MC: I wanted to stop here actually. But nevermind I'll continue. x) This chapter would be too short otherwise.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm going to trip and step on your foot, I'm gonna trip, I'm definitely going to step on your foot," Kagome chanted in a whisper, as Sesshoumaru twirled her around the ballroom. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Shut up, woman. Some people here are youkai too and can hear you. Anyway you're dancing very well." He made the compliment sound like an effort to shut her up, though he privately felt that it was true. Not that he'd ever admit it. Kagome scoffed.

Almost everyone else seemed to agree with Sesshoumaru, though. Males of all ages stared greedily at Kagome, all impressed by her beauty and smooth dancing, though some were looking on sourly, envying Sesshoumaru. The women were also watching her, though their stares were of jealousy instead of lust. Only heaven knew how much they wanted to mutilate the woman who was dancing with The Sesshoumaru and take her place. To conclude, _everyone_ ogled at the perfect pair as they swept across the room, apparently oblivious to the stares.

But there was one person in the room who was staring with another, much more disturbing motive. He, too, was eyeing Kagome, though the thoughts that ran through his head were much more sinister than any of the rest. Nodding his head once in approval of the priestess, he smirked and approached the pair.

_(Back to Kagome and Sesshy)_

Kagome heaved a huge sigh of relief as the song ended. 'How much more stressful can dancing get?' She thought. 'I'm never EVER going to attend one of these again. Even if it means being cooped up in the toilet with only Sesshoumaru for company.' A voice in her head snidely pointed out that she wouldn't actually mind, but she locked it in a cage and paid no attention to it.

She looked up to see a man approaching her. He was good-looking in a warped way, with long wavy hair and sharp features. However, he radiated an aura that rattled her miko power and made her extremely uncomfortable. Judging by the way Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the new arrival, he felt the same way as well. The man ignored their uneasiness and advanced anyway.

"Beautiful lady, I wonder if you'll honour this Naraku with a dance?" He said it lightly, with no special emotion in his tone, but his slight smirk and the expression in his eyes promised something much more sinister than just a dance. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

There was no way she could reject him without being rude, and all three of them knew it. Naraku smirked lazily as he watched them flounder about in their dilemma. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru for help. For the first time, he actually looked genuinely worried about her, but he squeezed her hand in reassurance and motioned her to accept Naraku's invitation with a hard expression in his eyes. She was pleasantly surprised when Sesshoumaru communicated with her through telepathy.

_Do not worry. I will be watching throughout your dance and I swear I __will__ mutilate the bastard should you lose a hair._

Kagome went with Naraku feeling much more protected than before.

Sesshoumaru looked on as Naraku spun Kagome in the middle of the ballroom. Hell, he regretted letting her dance with Naraku. The eerie expression he fixed Kagome with was intensely disturbing, and he'd have annihilated the creepy bastard long ago if not for the fact that they were surrounded by people. He could also see Kagome practically trembling with a mixture of fear and disgust, and recoiling slightly at Naraku's touch. Kagome's discomfort angered him more than he could ever say, though he didn't know exactly why. _Shit. Since when did I care so much about her?_

When their dance was finally over, Kagome almost sprinted back to Sesshoumaru, who protectively took her into his embrace. _Never mind about my stupid feelings now. Protection for Kagome comes first._ Naraku smirked at them, further pissing Sesshoumaru off, before he slipped out of sight. The duo visibly sagged with relief.

It was a while before Kagome realised that Sesshoumaru was still hugging her. She'd been terrified when dancing with Naraku, and would probably have freaked out if Sesshoumaru wasn't there and watching their every move, making sure she was safe. She'd also appreciated the arm he put around her, but now she was starting to blush at the intimacy.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru? Could you move your arms?" Kagome whispered tentatively.

Sesshoumaru said and did nothing except to tighten his arms around her. Kagome went even redder.

"Sesshoumaru! People are staring!"

"Let them stare all they want." Sesshoumaru's voice was almost a growl, and it was obvious that he was bloody pissed off by Naraku. He turned to look at Kagome, who was temporarily stunned by his over-protectiveness. Making use of her daze, he possessively smashed his lips onto hers, effectively showing everyone in the room that Kagome belonged to _him._

When Kagome finally registered what was going on, Sesshoumaru's tongue was gently probing on her bottom lip, seeking entry. Her first reaction was one of shock, and her jaw involuntarily dropped from astonishment. Sesshoumaru made use of the chance and promptly slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing her to melt and forget everything else. When he finally drew away from her, he slipped his arm around her shoulders in an act of possessiveness and kept it there for the rest of the party.

Naraku watched the scene from a corner of the ballroom. His eyes narrowed in anger at the nerve of the taiyoukai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Back in Naraku's mansion)_

Kikyou jerked awake and stared at the door of her room, mindful of her belly. Much to her chagrin, Naraku had finally successfully impregnated her, and had perversely injected something into her tummy afterwards that was making the _thing_ in her womb grow at an alarming rate. Only a few days had passed, and yet her belly already resembled a mother's in her third trimester or so. She glared hatefully at the door as it creaked open.

"Kukuku… hello again, Kikyou-koi," Naraku was smiling widely. "I thought you'd be pleased to know that someone will be following in your footsteps soon." His smile disappeared and his tone grew temporarily dangerous. "Once I get that irritating youkai out of the way, that is." He then reverted back to his sadistic smile, which grew even wider. Kikyou wished his mouth would split apart and he'd just die. She frequently wondered if he had a split personality as well. One moment he could be smiling sweetly, and the next he could be threatening her life in anger. If she gave him a few more seconds he'd be smiling again.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and shot mental daggers at the disgusting person in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Very obviously, koi, I have found another person to conduct my experiments on. You _are_ an asset, of course, but your miko power is far too weak for my liking. This person, Kagome, has powers that are easily twice that of yours." He laughed softly.

"What are you going to do to her? And the youkai?"

"Now, now, my koi, why should I tell you? But just to leave you with something to exercise your brain with, it'll be much, much worse than what I did to you." Naraku chortled again. "The miko will be mine, and the taiyoukai _will_ die." His chortles turning into fully-fledged, hysterical laughter, Naraku left the room.

Kikyou froze. She made her decision there and then. She had to save this girl and taiyoukai no matter what it took. She was _not _going to let another person fall victim to Naraku's demented experiments. His words resonated in her mind.

"_The miko will be mine, and the taiyoukai will die…"_

It was urgently necessary for her to get out and save Kagome. Even if it would cost her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MC: Whoo that was hell to write. Did you people like the ending of this chapter? Yes? No? Review and tell me okay. DD I rewrote it four times LOL.

Inu-baka:reads: Keh. The bloody standard's falling even further. MC you suck.

MC: Shut up you puppy. I've decided to pair you up with someone in this fic but anger me and you'll end up with an old hag. :pokes Inu threateningly: To readers, try and guess who:winks:

Inu-baka: YOU BITCH!

MC:bonks Inu on the head with laptop: Whatever. Anyway, I like this chapter! 'Cause I finally can write serious stuff for once. Writing comedy perpetually drains the brain, ne? Anyway, this story is going to grow slightly darker and tenser for a while. I won't get any opportunity to develop the plot otherwise. :smiles:

Naraku: Kukuku. Just the type of story I like.

MC:kicks Naraku in the balls: Shut up you bastard. You're inside the story just so Sesshy and Kags can grow closer. :smirks:

Shippou:shakes head: And you'd think there was nobody more evil than Naraku.

MC: HEY:grabs Shippou by his tail and glares at him:Kags and Rin glare at MC: Whoops. :Drops Shippou and runs:

Sesshou: As MC is once again too busy running, this Sesshoumaru would like to entreat everyone who reads this fic to review.

Inu-baka: Whatever, you bastard. Don't try to act sophisticated. :Gets glared at by Kagome: OH SHIT.

Kagome: OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!

:BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay anyway. I'm sorry (again!) if the style of the story changes too much, but previously K&K was written more to NC's style than my own. Heh. I hope you people will continue reading and liking K&K though! Sorry about the lack of kicks and kisses in the recent chappies also, but I'll try and include more in the upcoming chapters. Till next time

REVIEW REPLIES

Sesshy's Princess Kagome

MC: Hahas yeah you really helped me loads. Thanks again!

Jeweled Fairy

MC: Omg I feel so loved. x) Thanks for the wonderful review! You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. D

Sysclp

MC:sniff sniff: Thanks for the support! Seriously, reviews and you guys are the only things that keep me writing.

Property of Lord Sesshoumaru

MC: Thanks! Oh btw I love your username. DDD


	12. Kagome Kidnapped

Disclaimer:rubs bump on head: HEY. You people didn't have to hit me:lawyers glare at MC again: Argh forget it. Fine I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshou okay! But Kiyori is 101 mine. HEH. :smirks at lawyers:

AN: Heh I'm writing this while suffering from gastric. x) See how much I love you guys yay. (: Sorry for the delay but I'm tied up with studies (once again) so updates will be slower. Also, next week I'll be packing myself off to OBS or Outward Bound Singapore for five days so there won't be any updates then either.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Previously…_

"_The miko will be mine, and the taiyoukai will die…"_

_It was urgently necessary for her to get out and save Kagome. Even if it would cost her life._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 11

Kagome Kidnapped

For not the first time that day, the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama was at a loss for what to do as he stared at the raven-haired priestess that had disrupted his life so severely. Now, however, she was apparently not in the best of conditions, as she currently sported a red handprint across her right cheek.

"What the crap did you bloody slap me for!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Sesshoumaru who replied. It was Sarah.

"For quite a number of reasons, actually. Number one. Going to a ball with _my_ boyfriend. Number two. Hugging _my _boyfriend. Number three. KISSING _MY _BOYFRIEND ON TV!" Purple blotches slowly appeared on Sarah's face as she shouted, spraying Kagome with spit.

"…What?! Do you really think I was happy to do those three?! Excuse me, my dear lady, but _you_ being desperate to be kissed by the almightly ice block doesn't mean we all are! I have yet to sue him for molestation and sexual harassment, for your information." The icy glare she shot back at Sarah could have made Sesshoumaru proud. The time she spent around him had apparently not been wasted.

"What?!"

"Be more creative. It's unhealthy to insist on mimicking people." Kagome smirked to add more effect to the already stinging words.

Sarah started to splutter. "Sess-Sesshoumaru! How can you allow such an uncouth woman to lodge here!"

Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words and thus he kept silent. Which was a very clever thing to do, actually. If he defended Kagome, he'd probably be slapped and clawed to death by Sarah. If he sided with Sarah, he'd probably piss Kagome off and she'd leave and be captured by Naraku. Man, could women be scary.

"SESSHOUMARU TAISHOU!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Was it inevitable that he would be dragged into the argument?

"What." He tried his best to sound detached and bored, though he had to admit that his efforts were failing dismally.

"Why. Is. That. Woman. Staying. In. Your. House. Instead. Of. Her. Own."

Sesshoumaru could see Kagome rolling her eyes at Sarah's back in the background. He swallowed deliberately.

"As I had informed you prior to this argument, this Sesshoumaru is currently protecting her from any harm Naraku Onigumo may or may not wish to inflict upon her." _Keep it smooth._ "He would most probably choose to attempt kidnap, and thus-"

"Don't give me that crap, Sesshoumaru! You've gotten sick of me, haven't you? And now this… this _bitch _has become my replacement! Fine. If that's the case, let's get this straight now. I'M the one dumping YOU. Not the other way round. I'm ditching you NOW." Sarah stormed out of the study and slammed the door. Sesshoumaru could hear her stomping towards her car, revving up the engine and finally zooming away. He blinked and sat down on a couch.

Kagome slumped down tiredly next to him. "Was that performance good enough, Mr. Ice Block?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It was more than satisfactory." He ignored the slur on his name.

"But why did you want to dump her in such a horrible way, anyway? You didn't need my help. You could've just called her up and tell her you wanted a breakup. Her reaction was kind of scary, you know." She gulped as her words earned a trademark icy glare from Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you try it yourself, my dear miko? She'll be much happier this way, with someone to blame, ne?"

Kagome scowled. "Whatever. I'm not done yet. Don't you think you should compensate me for this?!" She poked the red handprint on her cheek and then her lip. Evidently, Sarah had slapped her so hard that it was bleeding.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. He'd been too stunned by Sarah's monologue that he hadn't noticed the extent of damage she had caused to Kagome. He moved closer to her and tried to examine the cut, though he saw something else that caused him to smirk before he could do so. Kagome's cheeks were flushing from their proximity.

Unable to resist the temptation of reddening them further, he whispered softly into her ear, almost brushing his lips over it. "This Sesshoumaru may not be able to compensate your loss, but I can at least heal it."

Two words flashed briefly in Kagome's mind before she felt his lips on hers again._ Oh shit._

This time, however, Sesshoumaru ran his tongue up and down the cut to nurse it, much the same way he'd nursed own his wounds when Kagome had lost control of her miko power, before he explored the rest of her mouth. (AN: Remember Durians and Demons?) Kagome was too stunned to resist as he cupped her face and tilted it slightly for better access to her mouth. When she finally recovered from shock, all her thoughts of pushing Sesshoumaru away vanished as she melted into the kiss. _Oh no. What the heck is happening to me? Am I actually… enjoying this?_

After a while, though, she ran out of air and had no choice but to break away. Apparently, Sesshoumaru detected it too, and he drew back from her as well. The pair sat in silence as their breathing slowly regulated. After a while, Sesshoumaru randomly realized that he had totally forgotten about his original plan, not to mention deviated from it. _Heck with it. This outcome is better._ Meanwhile, Kagome had just remembered the phone call she had gotten from Sango the day before.

_Flashback_

Kagome yelled into the phone while Sango nursed her hurt ears on the other side.

"WHAT?! Sango, you're actually getting _married _with Miroku?!"

"Umm, yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier! When is it? Where?! Which church? How? Why the hurry? When did he propose? Where?"

"Slow down, Kagome! It's in a few days time, and technically it's not in a church. You remember that field near your clinic?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Sango. You have got to be kidding me."

"Ehehe. No. We wanted something special for our wedding, and we thought fresh air would be just the thing. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't reach you. Why are you staying at Sesshoumaru's, anyway?"

Kagome went a deep red. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I just _could _get you at home and so I _didn't _go and search through the whole Yellow Pages for the number of a certainSesshoumaru Taishou since I _didn't _assume that you'd be with him if you weren't at home. Oh, bring your silver-haired hottie along, won't you? I'll murder you if you don't" Sango said in a sing-song voice.

Thoroughly irritated, Kagome simply hung up.

_End flashback_

No matter how annoyed she'd been with Sango, Kagome supposed she'd still better ask Sesshoumaru to go. Hopefully he'd agree and save her from Sango's wrath.

"By the way, Sesshoumaru, I need to attend Sango's wedding the day after, and you're supposed to come along too," she said, trying to sound normal.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Why would that be so?"

"Well, she invited you out of politeness, since she found out that I'm staying with you, so I guess you should at least show up." Kagome shrugged. _Honestly, I have no idea either. I just hope Sango doesn't have anything up her sleeve._

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd been doing that too much lately. Instead, he settled for a long-forgotten syllable.

"Hn."

"Not again! I thought you'd finally kicked that habit." Kagome made a face at him.

Sesshoumaru just smirked in return.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Two days later_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome in distaste as said priestess flew up the stairs once again, evidently having forgotten to bring Kira's leash. First, it had been her handbag, followed by necklace, then it had been Shippou's bow tie and now finally the leash. Thus, from a once neat and clean Kagome, she had been reduced to a sweating mess of hair gel and makeup. No doubt she'd want to take a bath before setting off, though they were already late by twenty minutes. He hoped like hell that she wouldn't.

She did.

Kiyori sighed beside him. She had been ordered to go along too. Sesshoumaru had not trusted Inuyasha to be alone with the children in the mansion, so Kiyori was to go along and keep an eye on him, since Kagome had long ago proven that she was incapable of the task. Honestly, Sesshoumaru's rudeness and superiority complex could piss her off so much that sometimes she wondered why she had a crush on him.

Oblivious to Kiyori's irritation, Sesshoumaru sank deeper into the sofa as he stared at his watch. Now it was painfully obvious that they'd be late by almost an hour. His eyes narrowed in frustration. Sesshoumaru _hated _to be late. Thus, when the miko finally bounded down the stairs after her bath, he just swept her up. Ignoring her yelp, he left without bothering with a car. The taiyoukai smirked as he zipped through the buildings, a white blur to anyone who looked. They were be so much faster on foot. Kiyori followed closely behind, tugging Kira's leash behind her. It was lucky that Inuyasha still retained his demonic speed even in his dog form.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the dragon demon. "These are my terms. You can have my soul and body, so long as you help me find a certain Sesshoumaru and warn him of certain dangers. Afterwards, you may do anything you wish with me. However, you must decide quickly. The filthy hanyou has just left, and you must decide before he returns." Privately, she hoped that Sesshoumaru would be intelligent enough to kill her before the demon manifested fully.

The demon contemplated for a moment. "That would be in order. However… I have one more condition." He took a glance at her belly, which now resembled a mother's in her final weeks of pregnancy. "That stomach would be cumbersome, if you get what I mean."

Kikyou just grinned at the demon. "Go ahead and do whatever you want to it. Honestly, the faster you get rid of it the happier I'll be."

The demon grinned back in return, before plunging headlong into the miko, engulfing her in fire and sealing the deal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Kagome. She'd have to start her wedding without her if Kagome didn't turn up soon. However, her groan of irritation was cut off as she suddenly got knocked off her feet by something white zipping past her. Getting up, her jaws fell open as she saw Kagome being carried bridal-style by The Silver Haired Hottie. They both looked slightly windswept.

She stared at Sesshoumaru as he let Kagome down, but got only raised eyebrows in return. Her eyes shifted to Kagome, demanding an explanation.

"Sesshoumaru said that running here was faster," Kagome said, shrugging.

Sango could have fainted. Then she was knocked off her feet again as Kiyori and Inuyasha skidded to a halt beside Sesshoumaru.

_Later_

Kagome dried her eyes on a tissue as Sango and Miroku said their marriage vows, earning a questioning look from the taiyoukai beside her.

"Tears are out of place in happy occasions, Kagome."

"So? I'm just so happy for her that I can't stop crying!" She emphasized her point with an extra loud sniff. "It's a hentai that she's marrying, but still she's finally getting _married_!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and handed her a new tissue. He looked on in amusement as Sango threw the bridal bouquet (AN: Sorry, I don't know what it's called.) backwards into the throng of desperate females, all of whom fought tooth and nail to get hold of the bunch of flowers. Thankfully, Kagome remained sitting next to him and didn't lower herself by joining them. His eyes followed the flowers' progress as it bounced around on top of the crowd, before a random hand slapped it high into the air and it sailed-

Right into Kagome's lap.

Everyone stared at it, then at her. Kagome stared at the bouquet in her lap, then turned sideways to look at Sesshoumaru. The look on his face expressed exactly what she felt.

_What the hell_.

Slowly, all the guests made the connection and started to catcall. Sango cackled in the background. Kiyori grinned at them, evidently having got over her crush on Sesshoumaru. Kagome buried her reddening face into her hands as Sesshoumaru tried his best to look unaffected by the whole scene. However, the laughter prematurely died away as everyone spotted a thin white figure across the field. It glided towards them with an unearthly speed, eliciting screams from the guests and causing everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome to run away. Kagome clung nervously to Sesshoumaru's arm as the figure approached them. It was a human female, probably in her early twenties, with long but messy black hair. Blood dripped down its legs, causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Sesshoumaru." It was a statement, not a question. The unidentified female looked at him for confirmation of his identity, earning a nod from Sesshoumaru. She immediately launched into a speech.

"My name is Kikyou. Sesshoumaru, you must protect Kagome at all costs. No matter what. I don't have much time, so I'll have to make it quick. Naraku Onigumo is after her." Sesshoumaru inclined his head. He knew this part. However, he was unprepared for the next.

"He has been making use of mikos and kuromikos to experiment and breed miko-hanyous. I'm a victim as well - the blood you see on me was one of his demented experiments. He's going to do worse things to the girl you protect." Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's eyes widened. "I managed to escape, but it is impossible to do so without giving up your body for possession." She started choking and said no more. Her eyes bulged. Sensing danger, Sesshoumaru motioned to Kagome and Kiyori to get back. Kiyori dragged Kira along.

Gasping, Kikyou fell to the ground, almost as if she were in a fit.

Sesshoumaru stepped backwards as Kikyou started to transform. Judging from what Kikyou had said, she had allowed something, probably a demon, to possess her. Although he did not know what species it was, it would definitely be nothing good. Since the best course of action he could take would be to finish it off before it had a chance to fully transform, he lashed out his youki whip. With deadly precision, he cleanly sliced her head off, causing the rest of the body to turn to dust.

Sesshoumaru, satisfied with his handiwork, turned to check on the three people behind him. However, the positions they was in was not what he had expected at all.

Kiyori was sprawled, unconscious, on the ground. Kira was trying to wake her. Kagome was nowhere to be seen, but the stench of Naraku's scent permeated the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MC: Nice cliffy? Please, please review, whether its praise or criticism or just comments. Especially for the fluffy parts and the kisses, because I'm only fifteen and without any real life experience on the subject. So, it was really hard to write from imagination alone, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could tell me how I'm doing. Oh, and sorry for the segmented chapter. The individual scenes were just too short. :X

Miroku: Would you like to have some experience, o beautiful MC?

MC: Shut it, buster. I'd suggest you start running now, because I think that's Sango over there glaring at you.

Miroku:gulps and tries to run, but fails and gets smashed on the head by Hiraikotsu:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay once again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (: I thrive on reviews, so please be nice and press the pretty purple button. And bloody crap. How come my text is still bunching together? oo I double spaced everything already. Sorry if it's hard to read.

REVIEW REPLIES

Sesshy's Princess Kagome

MC: LOL Kikyou being nice was kind of unintentional actually. x) It was… required in the plot. (((: I guess you can see why she was needed in this chapter. :X

Jeweled Fairy

MC: Thanks for reviewing again too. :DD Yepps the mystery of Inu-chan's transformation is coming up, and you guessed semi-correctly, Naraku does have something like that up his sleeve. x) Good job!

LoVeSMiSTReSS89

MC: Haha Naraku won't be staying for too long. I'm going to kill him eventually, don't worry. x) Thanks for your review!

Nicole

MC: Thanks!


End file.
